Kingdom Wounds
by Sharpshooter01
Summary: They saved the world. Now onto Tokyo. Nymphus is back and he is pissed. So what are the IZ crew supposed to do, kick his ass. Sequel to Kingdom Scars. ZAGR, DATR, OClove, and toon guest appearances.
1. Domo Origato, Bitch

Me:Wellcome fans.

Zim:We have fans?

Gaz:Of course you idiot. How else do you explain all the "fan"fics.

Zim:Zim does still not get it.

Gaz:Urggggh!(grabs Zims face and shakes face) How can you be so cute and so stupid at the same time?!

Zim:(shrugs)

Me:Okay, now with that out of the way-

Dib: Hey guys, what's going on?

Me:Were-

Gaz:Zim is being a complete idiot again.

Me:Hang on let me-

Zim:Me being an idiot? Your the one that's mostly sucidal in most fics.

Me:Guys seriously just let me-

Dib:Hey asshole don't talk to my sister like that!(throws water on Zim)

Zim:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me:Coul-

Zim:HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me:

Zim:HHHHH! That hurt!

Me:Here's the fic.

I do not own Zim, or any other Jhonen based characters. But I own you.

A lone school girl walks the streets of Tokyo at night. She turns a corner into a dark alley for a quick way home. The girl feels a presence behind her and looks. There at the entrance of the alley is an outline of a thug. He is dressed in a leather jacket and matching pants. He's overweight and has a lustfull look in his eyes. The girl gets scared and starts to run. The thug dashes forward and catches her wrist. He slams her against a wall and starts to sniff her hair. He reaches forward and-.

Suddenly the girl feels the wait of the thug off her and she turns to see he has been thrown to the other side of the alley. She also she's a figure in black and blue camo pants with a stream line jacket. His hair is tied back and is spiking up. The figure to the girl and in the darkness of the alley she see's his eyes glow red. He flashes her a smile where his teeth sparkle in the dark. The girl screams and runs out of the alley, screaming for her life.

Two figures emerge from the shadows. One is a girl, purple that has been let down and it decends to her shoulders. She wears an outfit similar to the school girls and has a carrie bag with her. The second one is a boy, he is wearing a wig that shows spiky black hair and is wearing what most of the Tokyo school boys wear. He has on a pair of black glasses(even though it's night). They both walk over to the boy with his raised eyebrow at the sudden reaction he got from the girl.

" What, were you expecting her to just thank you"? Gaz said as she pokked at the knocked out thug.

" Nah, just didn't see why she had to freak out so bad". Derek said as he stretched his arms and scratched his head. " I mean, it's not like they never saw a red eyed guy before".

" Actually they haven't". Zim said. " Of course you wouldn't need to know that if you wore your disguise like we planned".

Derek rolled his eyes. " Oh and I suppose your outfit is working just perfectly". He said matter-of-factly as he pointed at Zim.

Zim was still wearing the same type of...cloaking, device he had when he first landed on earth. His normally red Irken eyes were covered by contacts and his antennae were covered by a toupe'. Zim raised an imaginary eyebrow. " And what's that supposed to mean ya' red gecko".

Derek spun around towards Zim. " Call me gecko again frog boy, I dare ya'".

Derek and Zim soon began calling eachother names and what not(hehe, I said what not) until the thug stirred himself and the two turned to look. The thug sat up and looked around. His eyes landed on Gaz and he shot up and licked his lips. Before Gaz knew what happened the guy slapped her...ass. DUHN, DUHN, DUHN! No body touches Gaz's toosh without her permission. Before anyone noticed, Gaz brought her fist back and nailed the pervert right in the face, sending him through the wall. " FREAKING PEDO FREAK"! She yelled and shook her fist. Derek and Zim just stayed in the back, away from the range of violence. Derek leaned close to Zim. " Dude, sometimes your girl scares me". Derek just wisspered. Zim just nodded.

Gaz turned and stomped to Zim. She stopped right infront of him and began wringing his neck. " And you! How come you didn't try and defend me or something huh"!? She shook him harder. " You didn't give me time enough". Zim said between chokes. " Oh so now it's my fault"? Zim cringed. " Uh, no"? " No, what do ya' mean no? No as in it's not my fault, or no as in it's your fault"? "...The first one"? Zim said hopefully. Gaz scowled and tossed Zim into the garbage can, where the crouch immediatly kicked him out(nah just kidding).

(At the hotel)

Zim got into the shower and started washing himself rid of the garbage and-(Wait! Zim, and water!. ). Zim immediatly felt the sting of the liquid hitting contact with his sking, but kept still. He had left his clensing chalk and just didn't feel like smelling like a skunk. He heard the bathroom door open and shut and he peared through the glass door that seperated his vision from seeing the person. The door was suddenly slid open to reveal Gaz...naked.( no comment). She pushed Zim out of the was and got into the spray of the water. Zim looked down at the perfect orbs that were just mere inches away from him, glissting with water that trailed down her to her- Zim suddenly remembered something interesting behind him and he turned to look at it with a hint of orange across his face. Gaz smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Zim looked back and turned to hug her back. " So does this mean Zim's off the hook"? He asked worridly. Gaz squeezed him tighter and looked up. " No your not off the hook". He face saddened at this. " But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun" Gaz then reached behind Zim and turned off the shower. He raises his non real eyebrow at this. " But I still have to clean". He protested. Gaz smirked and reached behind her and revealed Zim's clensing chalk. " How, when, where the hell did you hide that"? Zim asked(where indeed). " That's my secret". She simply said. Zim reached out for the chalk but Gaz pulled it back from his reach. His and Her faces were mere inches away now. " I'll be doing the washing this time". Gaz said seductivly. Zim agreed and let her wash him on his back, and among other places. If you looked close enough you might see a sparkle in his eye.

(in the living room of the hotel room)

Derek was doing pushups on the floor. He had started as soon as he had gotten back from the fight with Nymphus. And now that he had heard he was back, he decided to play it safe and begin training. He sat up and wiped sweat from his face. he then walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the Gorgon. He looked over the fine weapon that had saved his life on more than one occasion. He twirled it and then put it back on the table. He then jumped and landed right infront of the tv and switched it on.

" Soap opera".

click

" Porn".

click

" Porn".

click

" And guess what? More porn". Derek finnaly just shut the tv off and layed back to look a the ceiling. His thoughts immediatly went to Shade who was in Siberia with Dib and Tak. He was about to think more(which is dagerous) when he suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom. His eye suddenly twitched as he realized Zim and Gaz were in there together. Derek quickly rose his fist above him and brought it down to his face. Knocking him out, but also saving him from hearing the very, very, VERY erotic sounds from bathroom.

(next morning)

Derek suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut. He jumped from his sleep and got into a stance only to see Zim and Gaz in thier School uniforms. He got relaxed and asked lifes greatest question. " What the fuck do you want"?

Gaz threw him a uniform and bag. " Get dressed it's time to go". She then walked past him and walked out the door without another word.

Derek raised an eyebrow. " Go where"? Zim smilled and put an arm on his soulder. " Highschool". Derek suddenly dropped to the ground and screamed to the heavens. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!

(High School)

Gaz, Zim, and Derek all stood outside the gates of Tokyo High(by the by I don't know if that's the highschool name). Derek had discarded his usual attire and had put on the school uniform, only he didn't button it up(power to the People!). He had also used his disguise like Zim suggested, which gave him the appearance of what he looked like before the Gorgon incident. The trio then heard the bell and immediatly ran for the doors.

Once inside they all split up and went to seperate classes(oh and they all have devices that let them hear, speak, and read in japanesse. Except for Gaz who's always squinting so must be Asian:). Gaz went to English, where you learned english. Zim went to history. And Derek had Gym. As soon as he got to the field he knew he was screwed. For one, every guy was in shorts and Derek did not do shorts. Secondly every girl was wearing short, and I mean short, shorts that looked like panties. That would mean big trouble if Shade ever found out. Derek rushed over to the sensei(did I pronounce it right?) and asked if he could just wear long sweat pants.

" Well what's the matter boy, I say are ya' a little out of them there gym clothes"? The sensei asked.

Holy crap, Derek thought, this guy sounds like Foghorn Leghorn. Derek stiffled a laugh and just replied he liked sweats better.

" It doesn't matter what you like idiot". Said a voice from behind Derek. He turned to see a girl with scruffy black hair and careing a bat on her shoulder. " In fact". She continued. " Why don't you just leave the thinking to people who remembered to bring thier gym clothes".

Derek was pissed. He was about to retilitate when the Sensei stopped him. " I say boy, this here is our top athlete at this here school. Her names Kaoru Matsubara and you'll treat her with respect". Derek growled and saw the Kaoru had stuck her tounge out at him.

After he had gotten dressed he headed out to the baseball field and just so happened to be picked on the opposite team of that Kaoru girl. And needless to say he was surprised when he saw her strike out every person up to bat and hit every ball out of the park. When it was his turn up she smirked when she saw him. " Now don't forget the bat". She teased. He mumbled bitch and got up to the plate. Zim had told him to take it easy and he decided to listen. When the ball came and he missed it, he heard her say what a pussy. That's when he decided that Zim could go screw himself. When the second throw came he swung with full force and shattered the bat whe it made contact with the ball. He looked at the broken piece of wood and threw it to the ground. " Give me another bat". He yelled at one of the awe strucken players. They threw him one and he got ready again. Kaoru, who was surprised, smirked. " Alright, lets see you make contact with this one". She then brought back her arm and threw at lighting fast speed. Derek was ready, he moved the bat and swung his fist which made a pounding contact with the ball and sent it flying into the atmosphere. Derek was the one smirking now as he tried desperatly not to cry from the amount of pain that had caused. " Domo Origato, bitch". He said. He then noticed that Kaoru and the others were all staring at him. That was when he noticed that his skin had turned red and he had only four fingers. He also noticed that the device which hid his skin colour in the shape of a watch was shattered. " Shit". He muttered. That was when the green energy beam came.


	2. Enter, Rowdy's

(Zims Class)

Zim sat in the back of the room, barely paying attention to the sensie, and continued looking out the class window. He sighed. So far not a single giant metal snake had shown up since they got there. He also hadn't heard from Dib or the others since then. That worried himl. He knew Nny was a tough character, having killed hundreds, but he was confident that Dib and Tak could handle it.

" Mr. Zim"? The sensie said. He awoke from his daydream and sat up straight. " I'm sorry, what"? He asked. The classroom laughed. The sensie sighed. " Mr. Zim, I know you just transfered here, but I would expect a little respect from you". Zim nodded. " Yes sensie". " I mean, it's not like anything interesting just falls from the sky that could divert your attention".

That was when Derek fell through the roof and crashed upon the sensie. He got up shakily and looked around. " ZIM"! He pointed frantacily at him and Zim suddenly felt everyone's eye's upon him. " I just got knocked forty feet back by a fucking energy beam"! He declared. " So why are you telling me"? Zim asked. Derek thought for a second. " I don't know". Everyone sweat dropped and suddenly a girl dropped from the hole in the ceiling carrying a huge hammer. " Found ya' you little demon". She said glaring at Derek. That was when Zim noticed Derek was red again. " Shit,". He thought. " Not good".

Kaoru raised her giant hammer and was about to slam it down upon Derek until a yo yo wraped it'self around her, stopping her. " What the hell, hey"! She turned to see a girl in an outfit similar to hers, only pink. " Blossom, what the fuck"? " No! You what the fuck. What are you doing attacking an innocent, red guy. Wait, who is this"? Blossom said, indicating Derek.

" The names-". " He's a demon sis'. He's probbably one of hims". Buttercup interjected. Derek raised an eyebrow. " Who's him". " Oh don't try and fake it you little demon". Buttercup broke the string of the yo yo and slamed the hammer onto Derek. Or she would have, if a bubble hadn't just appeared Derek and the hammer. Buttercup turned and saw what she expected. Another girl in an outfit similar to Buttercups stood in the doorwas, only her's was light blue. " Butter-san, you shouldn't be doing this in school". The blonde girl said. Buttercup groaned and released her hammer, it dissapearing the second she did. " Alright, but I still say he's a demon". " Bitch". Derek mumbled. " Why you"! She tried to strangle him but her sisters held her back.

" Excuse me, but, who are you"? The four of them turned to see Zim, who had stayed out of the confrontation until now(duh). Buttercups eye's widened. " Look! He's green, it's probbably an invasion or something". " Crazy". Derek mumbled again. Buttercup went for his throat again, but her sisters stopped her. Blossom addressed Zim. " We're the Powerpuff Girls. Protectors of the this city. Now, who are you". Zim was about to answer when an earthquake happened and shaked the school. Both Derek and Zim looked towards the city and could see one of Nymphus's snakes. Derek shot up. " Finnaly, I was gettin' bored sitting on my ass. Zim, GORGON". Zim threw Derek the weapon and brought out a communicator. " Gaz". " Yeah"? Came the reply. " Get the ship ready, we're going". " Roger". Zim turned to Derek. " You better head on, it may take a while for us to catch up". Derek nodded. " I'll save some fun for ya' after I've had mine". " You better, no telling what she'll do if she misses the action again".

Derek clicked the button on the GORGON and the shining red blade appeared. He stuck it in his stomach and a shining light appeared and he was in his speed state. He turned to the PPG's. " Well girls, it was nice meeting ya', but I got a world to save, bye". " Bye". Bubbles replied. She got smacked on the head by Buttercup who turned to Derek but saw he was gone.

Blossom went over to Zim who was messing with his watch. " Excuse me". Zim looked up. " But what exactly is going on"? " Umm, well". Zim got no further as a hole appeared on the side of the wall and showed Gaz piloting Zim's ship. " Gotta' go". Zim hoped into the passenger seat and he and Gaz shot off to the city.

" What the hell just happened"! Buttercup Shouted. " I don't know, but we're gonna find out". Blossom said. Buttercup patted her on the back. " Bout' time you came to yer' senses, come on Bubbles". Bubbles squeaked an okay and the three traveled up the the hole in the roof and flew to the city.

(The City(located in Japan(located in Tokyo)))

One of the Giant Snakes crashed into the side of a building and sent it crumbling to the ground. It turned it's gaze to the streets where it saw the citizens of Tokyo scream and point. " Godzilla"!

" Actually due to copyright laws it's not".

" Still we should scream and run like it is".

" Even though it's not".

The Snake charged forward at the cityfolk and opened it's giant mouth to reveal it full of razor sharp fangs and blades spinning wildly. It then blew up. No not by malfunction. Derek just simply zipped through the side of it and went through the other causing it to blow up internally. The Snake fell to the ground and Derek smirked from his position on the side of the building. He jumped across to the roof of another and landed easily. " Alright you bastard where are"? He looked around and still saw no sign of Nymphus. Another Snake popped from the ground and attacked Derek. He jumped and avoided it just as it clamped down on the building. He shot downward and impaled the machine in the head with his foot. The thing went still.

" Nice job a-hole". Came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Gaz and Zim in the ship. " Be more carefull, we may actually want to save a few buildings". Gaz suddenly pointed. " There"! He and Zim looked and saw. Nymphus was on another snake and surrounded by at least four more. Derek shot off in that direction, followed by Zim and Gaz.

Derek ran along the side of a building and jumped towards Nymphus. He saw Derek and smirked. He snapped his fingers and a fifth snake poped out of the ground, about to chomp on Derek when it's mouth was shut close by a wire. Derek stopped on the creatures head and looked. " I thought you'd follow us"! He shouted at the PPG's as Blossom held the snake still. Buttercup flew forward and slamed her hammer on it's head. A shock went across it's body and it explodded. Derek hoped off and glided across the air towards Nymphus. He brought his foot down and was blocked as Nymphus grabbed it and tossed him to the side of a building, sticking in the side.

" Your getting slower Derek". Nymphus said. Derek dug himself out and smirked. " And your gettin' uglier Nympho". Suddenly three streaks of colors, Red, Blue, and Green, shot past them and a gust ensued. When it went down the three streaks were revealed to be three guys in matching outfits with color indecations. The middle one in red looked coldly at Nymphus. " You wanna explain why your attacking our city"? Nymphus eyed the boy. " It's a personal dispute with him(points to Derek). Now who are you three"? " We're the Rowdy's. And we're gonna kill you".


	3. Godzilla, NOOO!

I do not own Zim, or any other Jhonen based characters. But I own you.

" Like hell you are"! Derek screamed at the Rowdy's. This drew thier attention to finnaly notice him. One of them in a green Jacket smirked and tapped the Red one's shoulder. " Check it out Brick, he's calling dibs". The Green said, while indicating to Derek. Brick turned and glared at him. He raised a finger and pointed it at him. " What's your name"? He asked. Derek glared right back and answered. " The names Derek, Derek Shemwell". Brick nodded and then pointed towards Nymphus. " And why do you wish to stop us from killing him"?

" Because his ass is mine". Derek said in the meanest voice he could muster.

Brick thought for a second, then looked over to where the PPG's were and then back to Derek. " You have five minutes". He then turned and leaned against a wall.

Derek Smirked. " That's four more than I need". He thought. He turned his attention to Nymphus, who had been silent through the entire conversation, and crouched for his attack.

(over by the Rowdys)

Butch couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His brother had just let that red idiot take all the fun out of thier day. He shook his head and walked over to his older brother who was currently leaning on the wall. " Brick". He said. His brother looked up. " What the hell man"?

Brick sighed. " Butch, I don't expect _you_ to understand this but-"

" Don't even think that crap! I'm not stupid and you know it". Butch was angry. He was supposed to have gotten in some fighting today, but so far all he had done was meet some robot snakes and catch up to those Puff's. Though he wasn't complaining about the later. As far as he could see, they had filled out just nicely.

Brick raised his hands in defense. " I wasn't insinuating you were".

Butch blinked. " Wha"? Butch may not be stupid, but still the word insinuating made as much sense to him as skirts did to Buttercup.

Brick shook his head. " Nevermind. I'm letting him go first little brother, so we can see what were dealing with". Butch's brain must've clicked because he began to smile. " And if we no his true power-".

" We kick his ass all the faster". Butch finished. But he frowned again. " But I'm still pissed I gotta' wait five minutes". He pouted.

" If your so impatient, just go fight a snake or two". Brick said, thumbing in the direction of the giant robo snakes that had just so conviently hid in the background, not attacking anyone.

Butch smiled once more and started heading over towards the giant reptiles. " I think I will". He said outloud, and headed over there.

( Zim and Gaz)

Zim and Gaz sat near eachother in Zim's ship. Actually Gaz was sitting on Zim's lap due to something during the first of the attack, but Zim saw no reason to interupt this session(pervert). They were both looking on as they saw Derek jump from building to building until he had reached Nymphus. Zim turned to look at the three newcomers. He saw the one in red had on a red baseball cap and medium long red hair. The green one had deep black hair with a short ponytail in the back. The blue one had blond hair that he parted. Zim found it puzzling that these three had showed up just as they had. He wasn't even sure if these three were friend or foe. Never the less, Zim turned on the lazer cannon just in case.

( Meawhile in Siberia)

Tak, Dib, and Shade all sat around a fire inside a tiny shed. They were shivering and occasionally sneezing, except for Shade. Dib noticed this and thought it suspicious. " He shade, why aren't you cold". That's when Dib noticed something huge and white drapped over her. " What's that"? He asked, pointing at the white.

She held it up and revealed it to be a polar bears fur. " I skinned it when I got a coldsore". She said sweetly. (Awww, aint she wuvable)

Dib turned to Tak and put on his Chibi face. " Tak, will you go skin me a polar bear". His eyes got watery. " Pwease"?

She siged and pulled out a knife. " I'll be back in a minute".

(Back to Derek)

Derek Stood in front of Nymphus, searing with hatred. He pointed a finger. " So we meet again Nymphus".

" It would seem that way". Nymphus said idily.

Derek's eye twitched. " Oh yeah, well... shut up"! He screamed.

Nymphus rolled his eyes. " Is there something you wanted. I'm buzy destroying Tokyo here".

" That's another thing, you've taken Godzilla's job, you dirty bastard".

Nymphus raised an eyebrow. " What in the hell are you talking about"?

" Err, nothing. Prepare to die"! Derek lept forward and sidekicked Nymphus into a building. The building crumbled to the ground, leaving the sign broken in pieces. Derek could just make out some of the sign.

_**N NTE DO**_

" Oops". Derek said. Just then Nymphus exploded from the rubble and jumped up to where Derek was. In lighting fastness he grabbed Dereks neck and slammed him to the ground. He then raised his foot and stomped on him until he was coughing blood. Nymphus raised Derek up by the collar and grinned eviliy. " Now, what was that about dieing"?

( Brick)

He watched as Derek was raised up and Nymphus said mockingly to him. Brick though, only smiled as he looked down at his watch. It showed a countdown and had 5 seconds left. _4..3..2.._

" One"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the Shortness of this chapter, and the fact it took a month to do. I would've done something a whole lot faster, but Jasv didn't Review and she has no idea how much I value her opinion. Promise the next one will be long. 


	4. It's not all Black and Gray

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Zim)

Zim watched as Derek was once again slammed on by Nymphus's foot and then picked up by the colar. Zim growled. " No choice, it's up to I, ZIM!, to save Tokyo". " Uh, Zim"? Gaz said. " You do know your talking outloud right"? Zim jumped up and pointed at Gaz. " No time my little Demon-child! Quick, put on this protective gear"! Zim then thrusted a plastic suit at Gaz. Gaz raised an eyebrow. " What for"? She asked. Zim smiled(oh shit). " To protect you from the awsomeness that is MECHA-CHEESE-BOT"! Zim screamed, and then started pressing buttons on the control panel. " Mecha-wha"? Gaz asked but was given no answer as Zim pressed the shiney red button. Suddenly the ground began to shake and crack with a surge of freaking awsome power! Then, a blast of energy erupted from the earth and in it's place stood...MECHA-CHEESE-BOT!

_MECHA-CHEESE-BOT!_

_Saving the world from mankinds perils!_

_MECHA-CHEESE-BOT!_

_Kicking the bad guys asses all through the worlds!_

_MECHA-CHEESE-BOT!_

" It's got a theme song"? Gaz said as she looked up at the huge ass piece of cheedar. Zim nodded. " Why of course my little Demon-plum, all kick-ass mechs do. The cheese bot is no exception". Zim piloted the ship onto the top of the giant cheese and landed with a PLUENGTER!. Suddenly tentacles started shooting out of the cheese and formed limbs. It soon had two arms and three tripod legs. " Now"! Zim screamed. " Witness the full power of this fully operational Cheese-Bot"! " Zim, where did you get the black cloak"? Gaz asked as she noticed Zim wearing a black cloak and was hunched over. Zim quickly threw the garments aside and piloted the Cheese-Bot towards a row of Metal Snakes. Zim smiled. " Pathetic snake lizards"! The Cheese-Bot produced a lazer the size of a semi and destroyed three of the snakes in a blast of fiery goodness. One snake escaped the blast and charged the Cheese-Bot. The Cheese-Bot shot out two tentacles and they wrapped around the snake, crushing it. " I guess this wasn't they're 'Gouda' day". Zim said laughing. " I guess they "Cheddar" think twice before messing with Zim. We really did 'Pepper-Jack" they're ass-". " Enough with the dairy puns"! Gaz screamed.

( Derek and Nymphus)

Derek and Nymphus just stood in awe as they had just witnessed a giant cheese block destroy four metal snakes. The world was fucked up like that. No matter who you are, seeing a giant cheese-bot destroy snakes is always disturbing.

Nymphus averted his gaze from the oddness and looked at Derek. " Well Derek, it seems today you-". He was cut short as a red energy beam decapitated him. Derek escaped from his grip and flipped backwards to where Brick was.

" Five minutes up"? Derek asked without taking his eyes off the newly headless Nymphus. He knew he wasn't dead, fuck, they had blown him up and he didn't die. Derek was beginging to think he was...immortal.

Brick Nodded. " I gave you you're time, and you wasted it". He shot forward and started spinning. A red static incircled him and he raised his arms to his sides. " Red Slicer"! He shouted as sharp blades of energy shot towards Nymphus. The force of the energy blades sent the building crumbling to the ground, Derek jumping towards to the nearest building in the process. Brick hovered in the air for a second and was soon joined by his brothers. " Nailed him"! Butch shouted. Boomer smiled and then got distracted by a fly. Brick on the other hand, wasn't so sure. " No," He said silently. " He's still alive". And just on cue, Nymphus jumped from the ground of rubble and charged at the trio above. " Butch! Boomer! Gray cannon"! Brick shouted to his brothers who immediatly nodded and joined hands. Soon the three colors of their energy's started forming together to form a grayish energy. The boys raised they're hands towards Nymphus and the gray energy formed a ball. " GRAY CANNON"! They all shouted as the ball of energy shot forward at Nymphus and hit him directly in the chest. The ball though, didn't stop. The boys moved they're hands in sync and the ball shot upwards to space, carring Nymphus with it. Soon, he was nothing but a distant star. The boys released they're hold on each other and fell towards the ground. Right before hitting the concrete, they were held up by they're opposite color. Blossom holding Brick around the shoulders. Bubbles hugging Boomer close to her. And Buttercup holding Butch by the foot upside down. " Heh heh". Butch laughed. Buttercup looked down and glared. " What"? She asked. Butch smiled. " I can see up your dress". Buttercup got red faced and dropped Butch to the ground below. He landed with a thud and rubbed his head. Blossom and Bubbles lowered the other two down softly and sat beside them, Buttercup just kicking Butch. A crash of rubble and the three girls prepared for a fight. They relaxed when they saw it was just Zim and the rest.

" How they doing"? Derek asked. " And what the hell was that back there"?

Brick coughed and sat up. " That was our Gray Cannon. It's a one-shot attack that takes up too much of our power to stay on focus. We were lucky we didn't pass out". He coughed again and this time blood appeared. Blossom sat his head back against the ground and started to move back when Brick caught her hand. There was a moment when the two stared into eachothers eyes, then Brick passed out. Blossom picked him up and turned to the others. " He needs medical attetion, we'll take him back to our place". She turned to Zim and the others. " You guys better come too". They all nodded and sped off towards the Puffs crib.

(Nymphus(IN SPACE!))

Nymphus had stopped being shot through the coldness of space by that cursed energy ball after about a minute. He floated for a couple of seconds and stared down at his chest. The mark of where the ball had hit was clearly there. It had burned off some of his skin and it hurt like hell. For some reason, Nymphus wasn't able to heal it. He had'nt been in this much pain since the old days. Back when he and Aquatica were still just rookies at the academy. " Aquatica". Nymphus thought. He had gotten her killed, all because of his quest to destroy the universe. He sighed and a little tear started up but was quickly frozen by the coldness. If he had never accepted the deal, never agreed to sell his humanity, she might still be here.

_**" No Nymphus, she wouldn't".**_

" How do you know"!

_**" Because it wasn't you who finished her off, it was them. They are the ones to blame".**_

"...Yes, yes! They did it! They killed her"!

_**" That's right, now why don't you go and exact revenge on them for what they did to the one you loved".**_

Nymphus's eyes started glowing white and he started transforming. His spine stretching and his skin ripping past it's limits. His extra arms growing out and his body lengthing. He stared at earth and howled. " REVENGE"!

* * *

A/N: All rightyyy then. Hope you enjoyed that. I actually got a chap up in under a month! This chap focuses barely on Nymphus but the next one will give a little background on him. Also, MECHA-CHEESE-BOT!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A long wait

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Siberia)

Our sceen come upon that of an old Siberian village. On the outside it looks normal enough, but on the inside of each home, holds horrors that no person should see.

Dib went around one of the houses with caution. From what he had heard, a figure was seen entering this village, a figure clad in black with an almost bald head, if not for the two patches of black hair growing on each side. Dib knew it was Nny, no doubt about it. Now all he had to do was figure out how to stop him if he saw him. Though Dib had gained some very empressive powers, the thought of going against that monster scared him more than that of going against Nymphus again.

He took a big sigh and drew one of his battle knives. It had a black handle and the blade curved to the end. It provided him with a quick kill if neccesary. He swooped around to the front of the house and kicked the door down. The entire interior was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. He grabbed his flashlight and clicked it on. He nearly dropped it from what he saw. A sound of crunching in the snow snapped him from his gaping. He pushed the figure that had been behind to the ground and brought the knife to his throat. He stopped when he saw that it was Tak under him. He withdrew the knife and took another big sigh. " Jesus Tak don't sneak up on me". He said with slight irritation.

Tak smiled at the thought of sneaking up on Dib. She decided to push him a little further. She batted her eyelashes(Does she even have those?) at him and put on a helpless voice. " Oh Dib, I didn't know you wanted to be on top so bad. All you had to do was ask". She squirmed under him which made him blush. He quickly got off her, helping her up in the process, and pushed his glasses up with his ring finger.

" Honestly Tak, there's no time for play". He said with a slight tone of intelegence(Dib? Smart? HAHAHA). He shook his head back and forth as though disapointed.

Tak wiped some snow off her outfit and sighed. Dib always acted this way when there was a lead on Nny. Sooner or later she would have to ask what they're history was. She put it aside and picked up Dib's discarded flashlight. " Fine. Let's see what inside this one". She walked towards the house. Dib reached towards her but was too late. Tak shined the light inside the building and gasped. Hanging upon the walls were skins. Many skins. They hung upon there like tropies from a kill. In the middle of the room was a table. Upon it lay a body that still had it's skin. The body was a femal, and she looked like she was tortured before killed. Her breasts had been choped, no, ripped off and forced downd her throat. He fingers were all bent at wild angles with bone sticking out. Her eyes, were gone. Where they once were two candles lay. Tak threw up. She moved back from the house, wanting nothing more to do with it. She threw up again and she could feel her tears coming down.

Dib crouched near hear and rubbed her back and a second later Tak hugged against him. " Why Dib"? She said between tears. " Why would someone do this"? Dib just held her tighter. " Not someone Tak". He said with hate in his voice. " Something". The sound of crunching snow made them both turn to look. Coming around the corner of another house was Shade. She stopped to catch her breath and pointed back behind her. " I think I found something". Dib and Tak widened thier eyes and stood. They followed Shade to where she was pointing. They rounded the house and stopped in thier tracks. There, in the middle of the courtyard, were three letters printed in blood in the snow.

_**WHY**_

(PPGZ's house)

Zim sat on the couch in the living room and clicked the TV on. A video of a news anchor man showed up and behind him stood the remains of what were Tokyo. Zim sat up and turned up the volume.

_" Behind me stands what is left of Tokyo. For just moments ago this majestic metropolis was attacked by what appeared to be giant metal worms.(A person off screen tells him something and his eyes widen) This just in! We have video of the perpetraitors who commited this crime. We're rolling the video now."_ The video cuts to that of a home video cammera recording. The camera goes off balance for a second and then focuses in on a red figure. The figure is zoomed in on to reveal it's Derek. The video cuts back to the anchor man._ " This is our man, if anyone has seen or heard of the wereabouts of this person contact the police immediatly. This person is a high level threat and-"._

Zim turns off the TV and stands up. He runs to the hallway and looks left and right. " DEREK"! He screams. A second later he's on his stomach with Derek's foot on his head. " Jumping Jesus Crackers! Could you be any louder"! He yelled as he pressed harder on Zim's head. Zim grinded his teeth and grabbed Derek's leg. He twissted it and switched the postition. Now Derek is on the floor and Zim is stepping on his head. " If your foolish human mouth would shut up for a minute maybe I could tell you"! He screamed again. Suddenly a Coffe cup hit's him in the back of the head and he's knocked out. Derek sits up and looks to see Buttercup, hands at her sides and tapping her foot.

" Dumb and Dumber, shut the F& up or I'll rip out your testicles and shov'em up your-". She stops as two hands move from behind her and grope her(hehe, I said grope). " Ooh, Butterbutt. You know how much your rants turn me on babe". Said Butch from behind. Buttercup blushed and then elbowed him in the stomach. " Damn you"! She screamed, and flew off. Butch smiled and stood up, he looked over to where Derek was and scowled. Derek scowled back and flipped him off(always the on-uper). Butch's eyes flashed green and stalked forward. Derek stood up and meet him up. They were both the same height. " I should kill you for what you did to my brother". Butch growled. Derek's eyes widned. " What the hell did I do? It was Nymphus who attacked". Derek pushed him back. Butch grinded his teeth and jumped forward. Both him and Derek soon got into to one of those old dustball fights. You know where you can't really see what's happening but you still see arms and legs? Soon it ended and they puffed and huffed. Butch pointed at Derek. " Just stay the fuck out of my way"! He screamed. He turned and stalked away. Derek raised and eyebrow. " What the hell is his problem"?

(Nymphus)

Nymphus entered the earth's atmosphere at an alarming rate. So alarming that NASA stopped all projects, The Air Force tracked his movements, and one old lady died from taking too much time to take her heart pills. He smashed into the ground with a huge boom. Cracks came from where he lay and trees fell over. He lay there breathing hard and fast. It began to rain and that's what broke him. He slowly changed back to his normal form and started crying. He began thinking of those days when he and Aquatica were still at the academy. The academy. He began to think about that now.

_BEGIN DREAM SEQUENCE...NEXT CHAPTER!_

* * *

A/N: Well, after two long fucking months, I finnaly uploaded this chapter. And for those who wanted more of a history to Nymphus, wait till next chapter. Int three months! Haha, just joking. Please don't kill me. 


	6. Surprise, surprise

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

_(In Nymphus's past)_

_A lone spaceship soars through the reaches of space, on board are some of this galaxies greatest pilots, fighters, and minds. As we enter the ship we see that most of these people are barely into their twenties. Most are setting in booths with two or three other friends. One seat though is occupied by only one. The person with short black hair and his pale skin sits straight up, looking directly at the door to the next cabin. Some would say that a person doing this would be anticipating the arrival of landing. But that is not the case with this one. No, he only wishes to see if another person enters the cabin, giving him a chance to make friends. _

_Nymphus finnaly gave up and sighed. He sat back in his seat and looked out the window. He could see the many stars and planets that culminated this part of space. He was always amazed that something as small as him could be living in a world this big._

_" Excuse me"._

_Nymphus turned from his staring at the sound of the tiny voice. He looked and saw that it belonged to a girl, at least he thinks it's a girl, standing in the aisle with a bag in her hand. Nymphus looked and saw that she was an Oceanian, a being composed mostly of water with some other minerals._

_" Excuse me". She said once again, her tiny voice reminding him of the sound of seashells. He realized he had been staring and quickly blushed._

_" Umm, yes"? He said, hoping the girl didn't think him strange._

_" I was just wondering, if maybe I could sit here. Everywhere else is full and I don't feel like standing". She shifted her bag from hand to hand, nervous._

_Nymphus blinked and nodded his head. The girl suddenly doned a smile that seemed to come out of nowhere. She moved to sit right beside him and tossed her bag to the other side of the booth. She stretched her hand out to greet him. " Hi, I'm Aquatica". She said cheerfully. Nymphus took her hand and nearly gasped at the smoothness of it. It felt like ice that had been perfectly curved and shaped. She blushed and brought her hand back, rubbing it. " It's not that smooth". She wisspered. Nymphus blushed this time. " Had I said that out loud". He thought. Aquatica saw his reaction and put her hands up and a waving manner. " Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that when people make contact with my body I kinda feel what they feel at that moment.". She then looked down, not feeling like making eye contact at the moment. " It's still beautifull what you said". She wisspered. Nymphus blushed again and a long silence went throughout the whole booth for a while. Aquatica suddenly looked up in surprise and turned to him. " I never got your name, how rude of me". She looked at him with glassy eyes that-. Nymphus shook his head, had to be carefull. " I'm Nymphus, nice to meet you". Aquatica's eyes widened in surprise and she moved closer as if to examine Nymphus. " Wow. That's a cool name you know"? Nymphus was getting a little uncomfortable with the position he was in, and was very thankfull for what happened next._

_The entire ship shook, sending people into the seats and/or into other people. Unluckly for Nymphus, he got the later. He fell to the cabin floor and reached for something to hold him steady. He unfortunatley grabbed onto Aquatica, dragging her down with him. So now not only was Nymphus on the dirty floor, he also had Aquatica sitting ontop of him, making him have "dirty" thoughts. They both sat like that until a figure stepped inside the booth. He was male, but with orange skin and two tiny horns growing out of his head. The figure smiled. " Don'tcha just love these co-ed traveling compartments"? He said, then left. Nymphus and Aquatica got off eachother and soon exited the ship. They looked out onto where they were. A man in a brightly colored uniform stood in front of them. He had peach red skin and eight eyes. He brought a microphone to his lips and talked. " Welcom cadets, to the Interstellar Planetary Academy for Gifted Minds. In other words, welcome to hell"._

(Nymphus(present))

Nymphus pulled himself from the crater he had created. His whole body aching with pain. He grasped onto a tree to steady himself. The rain around him continued falling upon him furiously. Nymphus raised his hands to the heavens and screamed. " Is this your punishment for me Aquatica! Because I couldn't save you! Because I couldn't...protect you". He fell down, tired and sad. Before passing out from near exaustion, he saw the outline of a figure reaching to help him up. Then everything went blank.

(Siberia)

Dib raced through the trees at lighting speed. The snow flying upwards and the trees swaying as he passed. He had saw him, he knew he had. After finding the blood written letters Dib saw the outline of a man going into the forest. Nny had never left anyone he was after alive. Dib sliced down a tree and continued on. He finnaly left the forest and came into a clearing with a small mound of rocks near the middle. He looked around for Nny but saw no sign of him.

" COME ON OUT YOU COWARD! COME OUT AND FACE ME"! He screamed. A sound of rattling and he drew a knife and slashed behind him. Nothing was there. Another sound from behind him and he slashed at nothing.

_" Dib..."._

He slashed again but nothing was there.

_" Dib, save your sister"._

He finnaly fell to the snow covered ground and screamed his lungs out. " Nny! You coward, come finish what you started...".

_" Save your sister before he comes"._

"...All those years ago".

" If you want to fight me Dib, then turn around".

Dib widened his eyes and looked behind him. There, on the pile of rocks stood Nny, two blades stained with blood drawn.

(Tokyo)

Gaz felt a tingleling in her spine. She droped the fork that she had previously been holding and looked out the window. She walked up to it and put her hand to it. Shocks of fear went through her body as she realized what was happening. " Dib..you fool". She ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She stopped when she saw Zim laying on the floor unconcious. She ran to him and kicked him in the head. He still lay there unconcious. She began to ponder when she got an idea. She bent towards his head and wisspered something in his ear(does he have ears). Instantly he sprung up and struck a dynamic pose. " Oh yeah! Zim will finnaly get some well deserved Nookie"! Gaz slapped him across the head and sighed. " We're doing that later, right now we've got to get to Siberia, Dib's fighting Nny". The sudden new startled Zim, but never the less nodded his head. They both ran to Zim's spaceship. " So how do you know he's fighting him anyhow little demon-seed"? He asked. Gaz put on a sad look and then turned to Zim. " Two times they've both met eachother. Both times I got a really horrible feeling. The first time Nny and my brother met, I was just a baby. Nny had just killed someone in front of Dib". "Who"? Zim asked. " It was...our mom. Nny's the reason we don't have a mom and Dib's hated him for as long as I can remember. He blames Nny for my anti-social life. It's the reason he started into the Paranormal stuff, in order to find or trace down him". They arrived at the hatch where the ship was and both got into it. Before starting the ship, Zim turned to Gaz. " You said two times though. What was the second time they met"? " The second time...he saved my life...and sacrificed his own".

* * *

A/N: Well surprise surprise. Two chapters in two days, god this brings me back to the good ol' days. Well, as promised this chapter focused on some of Nymphus's past. Also, Nny is found, and Dib's pissed. 


	7. Haunted Secrets and Bad Meetings

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

_(In the past with Dib)_

_The little big headed five-year old Dib walked through the halls of the hospital with a worried. Somehow he had been seperated from his Mommy and Daddy when entering the hospital and was now freaking the crap out. He found one of the nurses and ran up to here._

_" Excuse me. Do you know where my mommy is". He asked in the cuttiest, cuddliest, most adowable way he could._

_The teenage nurse chewed some more on the bubble gum she was eating and sighed boredly. " How the hell should I know ya' big headed freak"? She then pushed past him and walked down the hall to continue acting like a bitch._

_" I don't have a big head". Dib whisspered as he pouted. He then noticed that that bitch of a nurse had left the patient chart behind. He picked it up and searched through the list of names._

_Corry Lincolns...Room 143_

_Daniel Summers...Room 24B_

_Jasmine Alexandra...Room 309C_

_Michael Sanders...Room 220_

_Jhonen Vasquez...Room 666_

_Greg Gunnigan...Room 204A_

_Madlynn Membrane...Room 245_

_Dib found his mothers room and looked at the number he was at now. It read Room 230. He wasnt far off. He ran down the hall, happy to be close to his mom. He turned a corner and saw her room. He smiled and skipped towards it. He came into the doorframe and stopped. The room was painted with blood. It covered everywhere he went. From the windows to the tabletop, nothing was spared. He looked over at the bed and saw it was dripping blood. He ran to it and slipped. He landed face first into the blood stained floor. He could cry later though. He got up and edged towards the bed._

_Madlynn Membrane(AKA Dib's mom) and Gaz Membrane both laid motionless in a blood stained hospital bed. Dib stood on his tippy toes and touched his mom's hand. It twitched suddenly and he gasped from it. He then held and cried. " Mommy, mommy please say something". She turned her head to the sound of his voice and stared at him for a second. Then Gaz started crying and that snapped her out of her trance. She picked up Gaz and put her in Dib's arms. " Dib, honey, protect your sister and take her out of her before he comes back". She sounded scared and horrified. Dib was about to ask her what happened when the sound of screams erupted from down the hall. He heard a man yell something about a woman being such a evil bitch and then the sound of blades were heard. Madylnn looked around the room and her eyes landed upon the closet. " Dib, take your sister and get in the closet, hurry"! She wisspered the last part. Dib didn't need incouraging as he moved towards the closet. His mom stopped him though. She reached around her neck and took off her skull necklace that she had worn since her childhood. She gave it to Dib and pushed him off. _

_Dib entered the closet and craddled his baby sister close to him. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then "he" entered. Nny entered the room with his two blades already soaked with blood. He turned towards Madlynn and tilted his head to the side. " Sorry it took so long, there was this really bitchy nurse and she wouldn't shut up". He said this as if it were an excuse to kill her. He squinted his eyes and looked closely at her. " Hey, wasnt' there a baby with you"? He scratched his head with one of the blades in a moment of thought. Madlynn shook her head fast. " No". She said quickly. Nny shook his head. " No, no. I'm sure there was a baby". " Don't be silly, where'd it go then? A newborn can't walk this soon". She said with truth behind it. Nny nodded and then raised his blades. " Left or Right"? He asked, before decending upon her. _

(Siberia)

Dib wiped the tears from his face as he recalled that night. The night that Nny fucked up his life forever. He now looked upward at him as he stood upon the pile of rocks just ahead. Nny was wearing his trademark black trenchcoat and dark straps. His steel toed boots stood out from the rest of his body. He had yet to draw his blades.

Dib took a step forward and scowled. " Nny". He growled as he started to reach behind his'self for his knives.

Nny jumped down from the rocks and looked closely at Dib. " Damn kid, you sure did fill out since that last-".

" SHUT THE FUCK UP"! Dib screamed as he drew two knives and took a stance. He pointed one of the knives at Nny. " I don't want to hear anything from you except your last breath". Dib started to run forward.

Nny stood still, still not drawing his blades. " Dib, I have some questions that I think you might know. If you could-". Withing a flash Dib was behind Nny and swinging his knife. Nny though, wasn't unprepared. Before contact, he jumped in the air and twirled, drawing his blades in the process. He soared down to try and impale Dib. Dib backflipped out of the way and threw the knives at lighting speed. Nny blocked them with his own and lowered his weapons. " Dib, seriously, I need to know why"?

Dib's forehead cressed. " Why what"? Dib asked, seriously curious.

Nny shook his head and, for the first time in Dib's life, showed anger. " Why I'm back! Why the hell would someone bring me, of all people, back to life"! Nny's shouts could be heard throughout the entire region.

Dib shook his head and drew two more knives. " How the hell should I know, all I know is that you're going back to hell after I kill you tonight". Sparks of electricity went all over his body and to the knives. Nny actually had a surprised look on his face as Dib disapeared from sight. He looked around but couldn't see him. He then stopped and looked up. There was Dib, hovering above him with the knives out. Dib brought his hands back and threw them forward, electricity going through both. They landed on either side of Nny and a circle of lighting shot at him. He screamed as the bolts shocked through the blades and into his body. The electricity stopped and he fell to the ground in pain.

Dib lowered to the ground and walked up to Nny. He was still alive, but incredibly toasted. His breaths were short and ragged. He surprised Dib by turning up to face him. He cracked a smile on his face. " Nice Kid. You really kicked my ass". He lowered his head to the snow and sighed at the coolness. " A man in a bowler hat". He said suddenly. Dib raised an eyebrow. " What"? He asked. " A man in a bowler hat with a can and a briefcase. That's who brought me back. He just trotted into hell and brought me back here". He coughed horribly and blood showed.

Dib had his eyes wide open from the sudden news. Could the man Nny be talking about, really be the guide? The same person who gave Dib his powers and saved Tak from death? Dib knealt besides Nny and pulled him towards his face. " Tell me, did he have an ornament on his cane"? Nny stared lifesly into Dib's eyes. Dib shook him hard to try and get him to answer. Nny was dead. Finnaly after all this time, Dib got what he wanted, when he needed him the most. Dib dropped the body to the ground and turned just in time to see Tak and Shade come into the clearing. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure that waving to his friends after killing someone was the right thing to do. Instead when Tak got to him he grabbed her and brought her into a deep hug. She hugged him back and cried into his chest.

" Don't run again Dib. I couldn't handle it if you-if you". She couldn't finish and just cried deeper into his chest.

Shade walked around them and looked at the burnt remains of Nny's corpse. She shook her head and took off her coat. She placed it over the body and said a prayer.

" Won't do you any good praying for a damned man". Dib said with hate. He glanced down at Tak and brought her face to me his. " We need to go meet up with the others as soon as possible". He said. Tak looked confused. " Why the rush"? She asked. Dib looked up and scowled. " 'Cause we may be in more danger than we thought".

(Zim and Gaz over the atlantic)

Gaz pressed the navigation button and got a lock on where and how far they were from Siberia. Suddenly the chilling in her spine stopped and it surprised. It must've showed on her face because Zim asked what was wrong. " Either Dib killed Nny, or...". She didn't want to say the other possiblilitie out loud. Zim frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. " Don't worry little demon seed. If big headed Dib brother is strong enough to handle the might of the mighty Zim, then this Nny will show no problem". His words did not comfort her, but his show of care did.

The ship suddenly jiggled and red lights with Irken symbols began flashing on the screens in ship. " Engines failing! Cordinations going everywhere! We're dropping"! Screamed Zim as he tried to control the ship. It began dropping at a steep angle and they both could see the ocean surface closing in on them. Gaz knew she could get out and when it hit and swim atop it. Zim on the other hand was fucked. There was a high difference between Tap Water and pure Ocean Water. She wasn't sure Zim would survive that kind of pain. They were 200 feet from the surface when the ship suddenly began to slow. At 20 feet the came to a complete stop and hovered jsut above the surface. Gaz looked left and right and couldn't figure out what was happening. She then saw where Zim was looking. She turned her head to the direction of Zim's view and nearly gasped. Standing in the middle of the ocean with a raised hand was a man in a bowler hat, and he had a smile on his face.

(Tokyo)

Derek walked around the PPGZ's house a third time and still didn't find Zim or Gaz. " God Damn them"! He growled as he was once again left behind. It seems that shit happens to him a lot. Derek picked up a phone and dialed Gaz's cell number. A busy signal came on and he clicked it off. He tapped his foot as he tried to think of a way to find them. He could just use the Gorgon and run to Siberia, though he hasn't really figured out if water would hurt him or not. A knock on the door interuppted his thoughts. He went to the door and peered outside. His eye twitched as four hundred Tokyo police officers raised thier guns at him, two tanks aimed for him, and one helecopter news crew got his face on picture. A man in a brown trechcoat walked up and raised a microphone to his mouth.  
" Derek Shemwell! You are under arrest for the destruction of Tokyo city! Come in peacfully or we will fire"!

" Shit"

* * *

A/N: People, when I make you wait three months for a new chapter. You're gonna get something good. I don't know, maybe Halloween's just my month or somethin, whatever the reason I've really kicked it into gear. Also, look at the patient list and you'll see some surprises. 


	8. GIReat day!

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Tokyo)

No that Derek's been captured by the Tokyo police, Dib, Tak, and Shade beat Nny, and Gaz and Zim got captured, what's this story supposed to do? Easy! We see what the fuck GIR's doing!

GIR, oddly enough, hasen't even been seen once in this entire story, so lets just fuck up my entire story pattern and have a filler! Yay Fillers!

(GIR)

GIR walked through Tokyo city with one thing on his mind, tacos. Now why GIR was looking for tacos in Tokyo, nobody knows. It just seems that the little SIR unit was yankering for a hunk of meat. But don't worry, he's not alone in his little adventure, MIMI's there too. Aww, robot luv!

" Tacos! I luvvv me some tacos"! GIR screamed at a random Japanesse business man. The said man immediatly began pulling out tacos from his pocket and gave them to GIR. Why he had tacos in his pockets? Well, he was actually a top secret agent from Canada that had found the cure to cancer and-. Aww, who am I kidding, you all wanna' hear about GIR and MIMI love you sick !

" Wowee! Thankies"! GIR screamed as he started to cram the mass of meat and bread into his mouth, until he noticed MIMI. GIR grabed a taco and handed it to MIMI. " YOU WANT ONE"! He screamed.

MIMI took the offered taco and looked at it. She then blushed, how a damned robot is able to blush is very simple, I SAID SO!, and looked away from GIR. " I appreciate your offer of meat SIR unit GIR". She said.

GIR smiled and then ate the tacos. " YOU'S WELCOME"! He screamed. He then grabbed MIMI's hand started skipping along. MIMI blushed more. AWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO CUTE I WANNA' BARF KITTENS!

Soon GIR and MIMI came across an alleyway, a very dark alleyway. " Let's go in there"! Said GIR stupidly.

" I see a 78 chance of us getting into trouble, or raped". MIMI said. Damn...that sucks.

GIR looked at her for a second, as if he were thinking. Then he smiled a big ass grin and tuged her close. " Don'ts worry, I'll protect's you". He said smiling. MIMI blushed deeply then and nodded. Soon they entered the dark creepy alleyway. It was covered with grime and old porno magazines and Barney plushies. GIR grabbed one of the plushies and hugged it tight. Then suddenly a giant shadow appeared over the two. MIMI noticed this but GIR...well, he's GIR, imagine whatever the fuck you want. MIMI got out her kick ass tentacle weapons and opened fire upon the dark creature.

" Son'uva bitch"! The shadow screamed. The figure imerged to be, Donkey Kong? Actually it was a guy dressed as Donkey Kong. " Oooo! Ooo!" He screamed. MIMI raised an imaginary eyebrow at this. Wasn't he talking normal a minute ago? She thought. " Sorry, I get kinda carried away when roleplaying". Donkey Kong said as he sat down.

GIR, just now noticing the man in the monkey suit, jumped upon his head and was suddenly dressed as a banana. " PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTA' JELLY TIME"!

" SHUT THE F UP"! MIMI screamed, then clapsed her hand over her mouth and quickly ran away.

GIR, seeing her dismay, hopped off the monkey man and chased after her, still in the banana suit.

Monkey man scratched his head and shook it. " Strange". He said as he started rolling around singing old Mario songs.

Now to someone not used to the crazy ass stuff of the IZ universe, seeing a crying robot girl being chased by a banana with arms would seem odd. Dumbasses.

MIMI finnaly stoped at a Hello Kitty shop and sat down. GIR, still in banana suit, caught up and smiled. " What'cha doing"? He asked.

MIMI kept her head in her knees and shook her head. " Go away GIR". She said. When she sensed he was still there, she looked up and shouted. " LEAVE ME ALONE"! Some oil had begun to seep out of her eyes.( What? It was that or the blood of the innocent!) GIR noticing this, sat down. " Why's you crying"? He asked. MIMI turned her head away and wiped at her eyes. " It's nothing" She said again. Suddenly she felt herself being turned around and soon found herself facing GIR. On GIR's face was, not a squid, not a taco, but a serious look! " MIMI,". He began with a voice somewhat deeper than his own. " Do you love me"? His face stayed completley the same. MIMI blushed deeply and wanted to turn away, though GIR held her in place. She looked at him for a second and then nodded. A second later, GIR kissed her. Sparks flew between thier mouths, lightbulbs nearby popped, and FanFic readers everywhere fell over in their chairs from reading this. It just happened to be MIMI's GIReat day.


	9. Let the Snakeskin fly!

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Some remote place)

_" Who's the baddest Irken this side of the Milky Way"?_

_" Zim"!_

_" Who's got the moves that make the ladies scream"?_

_" Zim"!_

_" Yeah. He's one bad motha'-"._

_" Shut yo' mouth"._

_" Damn baby, I'm just talkin' 'bout-"._

_" ZIM"!_

A harsh slap across the face wakes Zim from his dream. Shaking his head, he starts to go on a rant about how much of an ass whooping he'll give, when he realizes he's chained up. " Huh? Why is the mighty Zim tied up"? He asks to no one important. He looks around and see's Gaz in front of him tapping her foot. " Wait,". Zim says aloud. " I'm tied up in some dark mysterious room, feeling slightly horny, and Gaz is here with an angry look on her face...I must be in another bondage dream"!

_**WHACK!**_

Zim gets dizzy from the sudden slap from his little Demon Seed. " What the hell"?! He yells at her. Gaz rubs her forehead and sighs. " Do you not remember anything that happened"? She asked. Zim looks as if he is thinking and widened his eyes. " We didn't do it did we!?! Aww Irk! The only action I get and I'm asleep. This sucks major-". Another whack from Gaz and he shuts up. " Just shut up and I'll tell you...Wait, you have bondage dreams about me"? Zim begins to sweat furiously as he see's Gaz open up her eyes. " Crap, she only does that when she's really pissed". Zim thought. " Uhh, no"? He says woridly. Gaz shrugs. " Okay". Zim sighs at being off the hook. " Shame though, we coulda' had some crazy sex, but okay". Zim's jaw hangs wide and he droops his head saying many bad curse words. " Anyways back to what happened. It all started when the ship almost crashed into the ocean...". The room starts to glow white and swirly. " WHAT THE FCK! What's happening"! Zim screams. " It's part of the flashback". " Oh".

_" Computer! Open up fire upon this puny bug"! Zim screamed as he started pressing many random buttons. Soon the ships lazer guns poped out and started unleashing a hail of lazer fire upon the Guide. " HAHAHA! Got'ca ya'-OWWW"! Zim screams as Gaz slaps him. " You idiot! What if that guy was trying to help us"! Zim rolls his eyes(how?). " Oh please Demon child. Like some guy in the middle of the ocean wearing a bowler hat would help us". Soon a rant goes on between the two, and neither seem to notice the figure reforming infront of them._

_The smiles and tips his hat. " Very good Zim. You used your weapons before I could-HOLY SHT"! The guide screams as he see's Zim and Gaz in a wicked make out session. " What the hell"! He screams as the two finnaly notice him._

_Zim raises his middle finger, er, right finger, or, aww fck it! Zim grows a middle finger and flips him off cause I said so bitches! " How dare you interupt Zim's Irishing session"!_

_The Guide raises a brow. " Irishing session"?_

_Gaz sighs as she pulls her shirt down(Hawwt). " He means frenching"._

_A silence then insues for about five minutes until the Guide shakes his head. " And you two were making out because"?_

_Zim raises his shoulders. " Yelling at eachother turns us on". Zim says absently._

_" Really"? The Guide says intrigued. " So if she hits you, what? You have sex"?_

_Zim scoffs. " Zim wishes. Zim hasn't had any action in a while. It seems only yesterday that-"._

_" STOP TELLING HIM ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE"! Gaz screams as she strangles Zim. _

_The Guide sweat drops and quickly coughs, getting the two's attention. " Yes, as disturbing as that was, which it was, I'm here to offer a proposition to you two". Gaz raises an eyebrow while Zim tries peeking down her shirt. " Come with me back to my place and I'll grant you two anything you want"._

_Gaz was about to say something when Zim cut in. " We'll never go back with you". He said defiantly._

_The Guide shakes his head. " Is there nothing you want"? He asks._

_Zim looks back to Gaz and the two share a long gaze. He then turns back to the Guide. " Zim already has everything he wants"._

_The Guide nods and then takes out his pocketwatch. " Oh look at that, it's nap time". He then looks at the two and his pupils turn into that of hourglasses._

_" Zim is not the least bit ti-SNORE". Zim quickly falls asleep and falls faceforward into that of Gaz's chest, who is also asleep._

"...And that' what happened". Gaz said as she finished up the flashback.

Zim has a serious look on his face and shakes his head. " Can't believe I forgot that".

Gaz nods. " Yeah, that guy just appeared out of nowhere-".

" No not that, Zim is refering to when he fell onto Gaz's lucious orbs. How could I forget that! I must be slipping".

Gaz's eyebrow twitches but she just waves off Zim's pervertedness. She then finnaly takes a good look around at where they are. It appears to be a 15x15 foot oval room with chains on the walls. It's a dark color and over near the southern side there are bars that act as the door. the ceiling is covered with exposed electrical wire that is sure to shock anyone who touches it. " This sucks". Gaz says.

" Zim heard something about sucking! What's going on"?

Gaz growls and then strides over to Zim and painfully yanks him off the wall. She then picks him up and full on smooches him. Running her tongue over his teeth and a plop as they're mouths seperate. " There, if you can get us out of here, I'll make sure, that by the end of this FanFic, you and I have the most hot, controversial, and dirty sex you could ever imagine".

Zim, not even waiting for her to finish the sentence, pounces up and pulls out a sledgehammer. " Let's get the Fck outta' here"! He screams as he runs straight towards the cell door, only to have it swing open. Zim falls flat on his and moans. " Does that still count"?

Gaz sighs. " Sure". Which earns a yippie from Zim. Gaz can now see that there is a long corridor that the cell door opens into. She cautiosly moves out, Zim right beside here, and checks around. It seems as if there are other cells along the walls of the corridor. Taking a chance, Gaz moves toward the nearest and looks inside. She see's a person in nothing but his birthday suit. She would've looked away had it not been for his odd hair style, and the look of a killer in his eyes. " Nny"?

(Dib)

Dib paced around the interior of Tak's bedroom( wink wink) with a scowl upon his face. Oh he was happy to have finnaly avenged his mother by killing Nny, but now he had an entirely new problem. If what Nny had said was true, he had been brought back to life by a man in a bowler hat. Dib knew only one man that fit that description. The Guide. But it couldn't be true. The man who had saved him and Tak from certain death couldn't be the person who had ressurected Nny, he just couldn't!

Dib sighed and slipped off his white trenchcoat and boots. Slowly walking towards the bed, he removed his cache of knifes and fell softly onto the alien mattress. As soon as he did though, the sound of the bedroom door opening sounded out. Dib turned and smiled as he saw Tak. She smiled back and walked over to the dresser to remove her guns. " Hey". He said.

" Hey". She said back as the last of her guns were off her. She sighed happily at the loss of the weight. She then we towards the bathroom and left the door open a crack. " So,". She said from inside the there. " What do you wanna' name the kids"?

Dib was puzzled for a second and then realized she was talking about thier future children. " I don't know...". He brought his hand to his chin in thought. " If it's a boy I'd like to name him Silar". That recived a laugh from Tak, to which Dib playfully asked. " What"?

" Oh nothing". She said. " What about if it's a girl"?

" Madlynn". He said. He was sure that if he ever had a girl, he would name her after his dear mother. Dib heard footsteps and turned to see Tak, naked. A blush ensued on his face as he knew he should look away, but just would'nt. Tak only increased his blush by swaying over to him and soon stradling him. " You could have me now if you wanted". She said. Dib looked her straight in the eye. She was offering him the full extent of her love right now. Dib thought, this could be it, the one perfect moment alone since they left for Siberia in hunt of Nny. This moment was the only time alone they had had, and it was perfect. So why did Dib look like it was hard to decide. Because we still have Nymphus, he thought, and as long as he's out there, I can't ever give her my full love. Dib sighed and rested his forehead against hers. " I wish I could Tak, you have no idea how much I wish I could. But Nymphus is still out there and-". He was silent as Tak put her lips on his. He kissed her back and the two parted, both smiling. " It's okay Dib. I can wait". She then went back to kissing Dib, for, even though the peace wasn't yet here, they could pretend to have their perfect moment.

(Shade)

Shade piloted Tak's ship with ease. She had recently learned how to do so because of Dib and Tak's constant...meetings. Now she could pilot almost any ship with ease. Pressing a few buttons, she put the ship in autopilot and laid back in her chair. She would've gone back to her room, but that meant passing Taks, where she and Dib currently were, and Shade just didn't fell like hearing those noises. It made her think of Derek.

" Derek". She whisspered. How long had it been since that had last touched eachother. How long since she had seen that wicked smile of his. How long since that tail of his wrapped around her mid-section as they cuddled. Too long, she thought. She decided to get up and make some coffe. Walking towards the little kitchen, Shade couldn't help but remember her first meeting with Derek, where she had knocked him through a wall and into a kitchen. And then jumped atop of him and kissed him. She blushed at the memory as she got the beans and prepared for a cup of java. A creak behind her made her turn. When seeing nothing she turned back to the coffe, only to bump into a red chest. Her eyes widened as she slowly looked up, first seeing the broad shoulders, the marks on them from recent battles, then the wicked smile of zipper like teeth, and then the soothing blue eyes. " Derek"! Shade squealed as she jumped up and glomped Derek. " I've missed you so much". She said as she kissed him.

Derek smiled as he felt her mouth touch his. After a few seconds they seperated and she laid her head on his shoulder. " Sorry for being gone so long, had some trouble in Tokyo with Nymphus and-".

Shade raised her head at the sudden mention of the name and looked troubled. " You met up with him? What happened? Did you kill him? Were you hurt-". Derek put a red finger to her lips and silenced her. " It's alright, everything went fine. Now, I believe a nice cup of coffe would be nice". Shade was lowered down to the ground and finished the coffe. The two teens in love sat at the round table and sipped coffe while looking at eachother fondly. " You know,". Shade said while sipping some java. " I've been thinking lately". Derek raised an eyebrow. " Oh yeah? 'Bout what"? Shade seemed to blush lightly. " Well, I was wondering...if maybe you could tell me about...". " About what Shade"? Derek asked. Shade blushed deeper and finnaly had the courage. " About...sex". The word was left hanging in the air like a bad mood. Derek coughed and scratched his head. " You mean you never..."? She shook her head. " I was part of Nymphus's crew since as long as I can remember. They never taught me stuff except what I was supposed to know". Derek nodded, a faint dark red blush forming on his face. " Wellcough okay. Lets see, where do I start"? Derek moved his hands around in a fasion and then snapped his fingers. " Alright, sex...is when two people who love eachother a whole lot-". " Like us". Shade said. Derek nodded and continued. " It's where those two people...perform an act in which thier bodies...become one". He interloced his fingers together as a demostration. " You mean when the male puts his Penis in the females Vagina"? She said shakily. " Right. And when they do that, the male has to break the females womanhood, which results in pain for the female. But I would never hurt you on purpose Shade". All too late Derek realized his mistake. Shade looked up wide eyes. " Derek...do you want to have sex...with me"? " I-I, uhh...". Derek was having trouble forming sentences. " If you don't I can understand, I mean, I know I'm not exactly pretty and-". Derek cut her off with a slam of his fist to the table. " Don't say that! You're the most beautifull girl I've ever met. Of course I'd want to have sex with you". Shade, if possible, blushed even deeper and then nodded. " I'd like that too...so...". Derek waited in silence, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "...do you want to do it...now"? Derek immediatly shook his head, which recieved an odd look from Shade. " No, not until we, um, well I mean if you wanted to you know, get married". He suddenly found the wall very interesting and decided to look closer upon it.This would've gone on longer if he didn't suddenly feel Shade's body up against his. " Of course I'd marry you". She said into his chest. Derek felt onop of the world. He was engaged to the most wonderfull girl he'd ever met. Who just happened to be the girl who tried to kill him when they first met.

* * *

A/N: Hey, what's up? Guess who just got sugery done and is back to a full 100 healthy perverted bastard that he is? Me! Sorry for the delay, but I'm sure this one will make it up to you. And Jas, GunGreg, shoutout to yall. 


	10. It's go time Bitches!

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

( Who the hell knows)

Nymphus walked through an endless hallway, a hallway that seemed to be empty. On the sides were unmarked doors that, when Nymphus opened them, led into complete darkness.

" Why am I here"? He asked himself as he continued walking. _" To know the truth"._ Aquatica's voice would say. " What truth"? _" Why you're angry with your'self"._ Nymphus blinked. " I'm not angry at my'self, I'm angry at _them_". His voice seethed as he pictured Dere, Dib, and Zim. " They killed you, and I'm going to kill them"! He felt like something was wrapping it'self around him, though he could see not a thing. _" You're so blind Nymphus, so blind". _He felt the weight leave and he looked around, anxious. " No don't leave! Not again". He fell to his knees and balled up his fists. " Don't leave me". _" Then let your eyes be open, let your mind accept the truth"! _Her voice boomed throughout the hall. " Alright! Alright! I'm the reason you're dead! I'm the reason you're not here right now! I'm the reason...I'm the reason I'm a bad person". Light flooded in front of Nymphus in a great wave. He had to shield his eyes with his hands to withstand it. _" No Nymphus! You must look upon it and see it"._ Gently lowering his hands, he began to feel something in his body, nay, his heart click. Suddenly he began moving towards the light, or the light moving to him. His body entered into the blinding light, but he kept his eyes open. He was understanding now. They were not to blame. He was. Or at least partially. The real enemy he had to face was-.

Nymphus sat up quickly in a wooden frame like bed. Beads of sweat were trailing down his face and he was panting like a dog. His pupils were small and his eye wide and open. He blinked finnaly and looked around. The room was wooden, 'cept for the floor, and he could see incence and candles around him. Next to the bed was a window that let him see a rocky terrain ahead. His head felt light and as if it were missing something. Feeling it with his hands, Nymphus noticed that his hair was surpringly shorter than before. At least neck length now. He also noticed he was not dressed in his usual attire, but still in pants(Pervs!). Swiping the covers off of him, Nymphus also noticed the many bandages on his body. " Damn". He said as he got up from the bed, only to clutch his side a second later.

He heard the door open and looked up from his crouched position to see an old man. The man was bald and had fuzzy eyebrows. His eyes were closed and at his mouth was a long mustache and beard(like the old guy from Kill Bill). His outfit was darkish brown and was like that of a Kung Fu suit, except at the waist there was a long sash. " Ahh you're up. I was begening to worry for a second". He said as he moved over to Nymphus. " I'd advise you to keep in bed, though I have a feeling you won't be doing that". As he said this he helped the surprised Nymphus to his feet. " Umm, exactly who are...sir". Nymphus added the sir just for politeness. The old man chuckled. " Oh excuse me. Well, the people call me Funaki, but the ladies call me Master Funkay'"! As he said this he struck a pose and stuck his hands out in a thumbs up while colorfull anime lights went on behind him. Nymphus sweat dropped and shook his head. " Great, just great".

" Come, come young fellow. If you won't lay down, you might as well get some fresh air". Funaki gave Nymphus no chance to argue as he dragged him out of the house. Like in his dream, Nymphus had to cover his eyes from the bright light, but soon was able to look around with ease. It looked like an outdoor Dojo, with a pair of stairs that led down to a rocky canyon. " Where am I"? He asked in awe at the freshness of the air. " Oh I'd say somewhere around Tibet". Nymphus swirled around to face the old man with a surprised look on his face. " You mean to tell me you have no idea where we are"? " Pretty much". Nymphus rubbed his face and was getting tired. He blinked as he suddenly realized he hadn't lost his temper or threatened a major city by now. " Weird". " Did you say something about my beard? Yes, it is quite amazing isn't it. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll grow a fine one someday". Funaki laughed heartidly as if he had made a fine joke. " Umm, yeah. Listen if you could just point me to where my clothes are-". " Oh those things? Why they were burnt up completley. You were streak naked in your birthday suit when I found you. Odd thing you know, carrying a naked man up a mountain". Funaki seemed to ramble on about other things as Nymphus sighed. " So...do you have any spare clothes I could borrow"? Funaki's eyes seemed to open and he blinked. " Borrow? Do you plan on returning them and going naked to the place you went"? Nymphus's eye twitched. " No, I just meant-". " If you want clothes, you'll have to earn them. I'd say...working for a week ought'a cover it. And while you're here I can teach you the way of the swordsman,". Funaki seemed to grow serious for a second. " When you need to use it". Whatever seriousness Nymphus had seen, was gone before he could blink. He decided to just do as the old man said, he had the time anyways. One thing was bugging him though, when would he need to use the knowledge of the sword?

( Some remote location)

Gaz stared at the naked form(...pervs) of Nny. Now don't get the girl wrong, she wasn't looking at him because he was naked, no, she was looking because she was surprised to see him here...also cause his ding-dong was showing. " What the hell are you doing here". She asked as she felt Zim move a little bit closer to her than usual. Well come one! She was looking at a naked dude and then talks to him, I'd be jelious too!

Nny coughed and then sat up a little straighter. " Don't know kid. I remember your brother shooting me with lighting, and then I'm here...naked. Last part I don't get".

" Wait. you met up with-". " Oh dear lord". Gaz's sentence didn't get to finsish as Zim shouted. She turned her attention to him and looked annoyed. " What". She asked. " Zim just realized something. If this...Nny, then everything you said he did, and he says he died and was suddenly here. Then that means we're in hell! Oh Irk why, why!?! The little imps are going to shove pitchforks into our anus's and then they shall pinch our nipples with the Flapjack makers"! " You mean Waffle Irons". Nny put in. " Oh Irk, do not get Zim started on the Waffle Irons".

Gaz seemed to tune out Zim's rant about horrible tortures. It sounded like anyother night to her. She turned her attention back to Nny. " So, you met up with my brother? How'd that go"? She saw him smile slightly. " He got all Avenger and kicked my ass...since when could he fire lightning? I could've sworn I'd remember that". " Happened lately, now are you sure you're dead"? Nny seemed to hold his hand up to his face in mock humor. " Well, after Dib shocked the fuck out of me, I remember being cripy fried, so yeah, I'm sure". Gaz reached through the bars and punched him in the face. " Don't kid around, we need to know where we are". " And the fire! The horrible burning fire"! Zim screamed as he shook Gaz. Gaz grabbed Zim's anttenae and tightened it in her fist. " OW"! Zim screamed in pain...and slight pleasure. " Are you going to shut up"? Gaz asked lightly. " Yes". Zim whined. Gaz releashed his appendage and seemed to think. " Hey Zim. You got any extra clothes"? Zim raised an imaginary eyebrow. " Why"? " Well, I really don't think it's nessecary to have Nny running around in his skivies. Of course if you want me to see him in the nude then-". " Here". Zim said angirly as he thrusted a black Irken uniform at her. Gaz did one of her very few small smirks and handed the outfit to Nny.

When finished, Nny stood and looked at his bad self. " Not bad, though I could do without the itchyness". " Ungratefull bastard". Zim muttered. Gaz rolled her eyes and went towards the lock to Nny's prison. Within seconds it clicked and the door swung open. Walking out, Nny cracked his neck and looked down both ends of the hallway. " So, where to"? Zim and Gaz both did Jawdrops. " What the fuck! We thought you knew"! Gaz screamed. Nny shook his head. " I told you I just woke up here...naked". Zim and Gaz sighed. " Might as well just guess, come one". Gaz said as she led the group down the hall.

(Dib)

Dib awoke feeling cozy, and slightly hard. What!?! You people what brutal honesty? Well, guys get hard after spooning with thier fiance's! Deal with it!

Dib got out of bed quietly, making sure to tuck Tak back in. Looking down at her sleeping form, Dib couldn't help but smile and stroke her head lightly. She squinted lightly, but then a small smile appeared on her face.

Walking to the door, Dib grabbed his coat and slipped it on as the door slid open. Walking down to the kitchen, Dib could hear Shade. " Probably singing". He thought. As the kitchen door opened, he could see that it was not just Shade, but Derek as well in the kitchen. They both looked up and smiled. Dib blinked. " What the hell"? He said to Derek, who held his hands up in surrender. " Big Head. It's good to see'ya". " Heads not big. Now what the hell are you doing here, and where Gaz and Zim"? Derek seemed to shrug at the last question. " Don't know. They went off in the ship without me, and then I find out I'm being blamed for the incident in Tokyo". " What incident". Dib asked. Derek seemed to fidget slightly. " We met up with Nymphus, and we kinda destroyed half the city". " ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND! DO YOU REALIZE HOW STUPID IT WAS TO ATTACK HIM IN THE FREAKING OPEN"! Dib screamed agrily. Graar! Mad Dib! He calmed down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " So you don't know where they are"? " Nope". " Then lets find them". Everyone turned to see Tak, in a nighty, standing in the kitchen doorframe with a determined look on her face. Derek brought his arm around Dibs shoulders and grinned. " Been gettin' busy have yeah"? Dib immediatly knuckle slapped him in the face and walked towards Tak. " How"? He asked. She smiled and retrieved a small radar(from where?). " I planted a tracker on Zim a while back. In case I needed to kill him". " Wow that fucked up". Derek said. Tak glared at Derek. " Be carefull, I put a shock tracker on you". Derek gasped. " When"?

" Enough, if we got a chance to find them, then let's take it". Dib said in a commanding voice. " Tak, give the data to Shade and let's get this ship moving. Derek, I need you to give me the entire load down on what Nymphus's new skills are. I also gotta' tell ya' about a little susspicion I have. Alright, move out"!

* * *

A/N: Heheheh. Guess who? And Happy New Year bitches! Oh and Jas, Greg, Hope you guys appreciate me bringing Nny back. Lucky bastards. And hurry the hell up and update! 


	11. Something Cool

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Nymphus)

" Ho! Stand your ground and don't give your enemy an inch"! Master Funaki commanded as he struck out at Nymphus with a Kendo stick. Nymphus blocked with his own Kendo stick, wich wasn't easy considering how fast the old man was. Blow after lighting fast blow struck out at Nymphus, and just barely blocking each attack was all he could do. " You're giving me an inch"! Funaki cried out as he quickly slashed a series of strikes. Nymphus was sent sailing backwards, his body lurching. He hit one of the side walls hard enough for it to crack and he slumped down, some slight bleeding going down his chin. Funaki swiped his Kendo stick to one side and holstered it. " Such lack of purpose. You obviously will never be able to achieve your goal with strength like that".

Nymphus's eyes widened with anger and he shot his head upward to glare at Funaki. " You think I'm weak? Well, let's see you try and handle this"! Immediatly his eyes turned pitch black and his body shook violently. Ripping could be heard and soon his body started growing past it's normal limits. His arms grew larger and more sharper. Two more arms spurted out of both his sides and appeared bonesh. His spine lengthened to the point that his mid-section ripped and teared it'self apart. Now Nymphus towered over Funaki with an evil gleam in his eyes. " Now! Try this"! He charged foward at the old man, who stood motionless. Then, within the blink of an eye, Funaki was hovering in front of a shocked Nymphus. He raised his hand and flicked his finger. Nymphus was sent sailing into the same wall he hit before and slumped again. Slowly his return to his normal self took way and he breathed heavily as Funaki steped in front of him. " How did you...". Nymphus coughed violently. " Fool"! Funaki yelled with such force that it made Nymphus flinch. " Did you really think only phsical strength would get you what you want? It takes more than being able to crush a moutain with your bare fist or having the abilitie to breathe fire, it takes a purpose! You have to have a purpose, a reason to fight or it's meaningless". He lowered his hand to Nymphus who just stared at it. " Would you like me to teach you how to fight that way"? Nymphus looked up and nodded, he then grabbed Funaki's hand and stood. " Yes, I would".

(Some freaky place from wich I give no name)

Zim grumbled as he noticed the closeness between his little demon seed and the pasty one called Nny. " What's he got that Zim does not"? Zim thought. " Zim's good looking. Hell, Zim's better than good looking, Zim is fucking hot as marshmellows on a Bar-B-Q. Nny, pph, what kind of name is that, it's only three letters"!

" Uhh, Zim"? Gaz poked Zim's head hard and brought his attention back. " Eh? What is it Gaz"? " You do realize you were thinking outloud right"? Zim sweats as he tries to think up an awsome, unbeatable excuse. " Uhh, no I wasn't"? Unbeatable! Nny popped in with a raised hand. " If I could interject-". " No! You cannot interject! Just keep your pasty hands off my Gaz"! " I'm not anyones,". Gaz poked Zim in the chest. " Got it"? Zim waved his hands around. " But, I, he, cheese". Gaz just sighed and turned to Nny. " Come on Nny, let's just keep walking". And with that, she and Nny walked past the tongue tied Irken. " Damn that Nny, him and his pasty skin". " You're thinking out loud again"! Gaz yelled from halfway down the hall. " Damn"! Zim ran to catch up with the two and continued glaring at Nny.

The trio continued their trek, seeming to almost come to no end, when they suddenly reached a small doorway. Gaz examined it with mild interest. " Looks like we'll have to crawl through". With that she got on her knees and crawled through. Zim cast Nny a dark look, daring him to go next as he bent down and followed his demon seed. Now Zim is very thankfull that Irkens have much better night vision than humans, for now he got a very nice view of Gaz's-. " Finish that sentence and die". Gaz growled.

Soon, the trio found themselfes in a labratory type room with observation tables and medical tools lined neatly on the sides of them. Gaz walked carefully in, .9mm in hand. She looked around and marked down the cleaness of the room. A sudden sound of footsteps made her turn her sights on the enemy. She widened her eyes as she saw a person with long spiky black hair and glasses. His dark trenchcoat hung at his sides. " Dib". Dib smiled at his little sister and slowly began to pull out a knife. " Hello little sister, how ya' been"?

(Dib(or is it))

Dib and Derek were currently in the middle of the munitions room going over the list of items needed.

" GORGON"?

" Check".

" Armor"?

" Check".

" Ugly ass face"?

" Check-oh you sneaky bastard". Derek laughed at Dib's oh so halrious joke. He laughed so much he accidentally hit Dib in the face.

" Ow! You ass". DIb rubbed his face and then put on a serious one. " Derek, you know how dangerous this could be right"?

" Uhh, duh"? Derek was suddenly taken back from the sudden change in Dib.

" Yeah, I just worry is all".

Derek put a hand on Dib's shoulder. " Dib, stop being so gay".

" I'm not being gay"!  
" With a head that big"?

" I don't have a big head"!

" Whatever, hey look! We're almost at the end of this chap-".


	12. Meet the Deck

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Chuckie Cheeze! No it's the Uknown place again)

Gaz stared wide eyed at her brother. She was surprised as hell to see him here. What surprised her even more was the fact he was pointing a knife at her. Shaking her head she lowered her gun and gave her brother the " I'll fucking kill you if you dont' do as I say" look. " Put down the knife big head, and stop trying act tuff". Suddenly a line of blood appeared on her cheek. she brought her hand up and wiped it off, too stunned to realize what happened. She looked back at Dib and his hands knifeless. " What"?

" The look on your face sister, it's priceless". Dib said as he drew another knife and flung it at Gaz. Gaz cringed, waiting for the attack. When nothing happened, she peeked and was surprised to see the back of a green head. Zim held the thrown knife in his hand, more like crushing it was a better description. He let it fall and pointed dynamically to Zim. " That is not Dib"! He declares. Gaz scoots around from behind him and raises an eyebrow. " Looks like him. Maybe he's just brainwashed like last time and-". She's stopped in her tracks as Zim leaps forward and unleashes his Spider Legs. Dib moves back out of range of one of the legs as it comes crashing to the ground. Zim growls at his miss and swipes his leg forward. Dib cassualy catches it and smiles darkly as he raises Zim up and tosses him into one of the Operation tables. Dib's eyes turn back towards Gaz. " What's the matter Gazy? Surprised your brother isn't just rolling over at your every whim"? He produces another knife and throws it straight at her. By now Gaz actually takes the hint and moves out of the blades way. She quickly draws her gun and aims straight at Dib's head. But she can't seem to pull the trigger. " Dib please. Snap out of it. We don't want to have to hurt you". At that, Dib is punched hard in the jaw by Zim's gloved fist. Gaz glares at Zim in anger at hurting her brother. " ZIM! Don't you think you should calm it down a little"? Zim pants and squints his eyes at Dib. " That's not Dib". He states once again. " Of course it's him! Look at-". " GAZ"! Zim's sudden shout makes her hush up. " I'm telling you, this isn't him. It may look like him, but damnit this ain't the big headed Mother Fucker we all know".

" Heh". The sudden laugh from Dib makes the two look back at him. He's standing up and brushing off some imaginnary dirt. " Amazing how the dumbest one of your team seemed to figure it out". With that, his features start to change. The first to change is his outfit. His black Trenchcoat is replaced by a red Cloak. The Cloak has a black J in the middle of it, and a black sash around the waist. His facial features change from Dib's to a person of Medium length blonde hair and a slight pointed nose. He has the number 4 tattoed onto his forhead. " You can call me The Jack". He says as he glances around the room. " Wasn't there a third one of you"? " Mean me"? Nny says, suddenly behind Jack with a knife in hand. Before the enemy has time to react, Nny shoves the blade into his back and watches as he bends over in pain...or is it? The Jack starts laughing suddenly, and strikes Nny across the face before he has time to react. Nny is sent flying towards Zim and Gaz and he collides with the both of them. Jack straightin's himself and reaches back for the blade. He pulls it out with a loud pop and starts walking towards the trio of fallen commrades. " Let's have some fun".

(Dib)

Dib looked over the readings he had just recieved from his computer, in a few minutes he should know where his sister and Zim were. " All thanks to Tak's brilliantness". He'd have to remember to get her something nice after all this was over, considering there were no sequels. The sound of his door opening made him turn to see Tak lookng back at him. He had to smile, she always did that to him. She walked over and wrapped her hands around him, hugging him tight. " How's it going"? She asked as she looked at the computer screen. " Almost got it. Another minute and we'll know where they are". Dib's face got serious and Tak could tell. " Dib, don't worry. We'll find them...There's also something I wanted to tell you". Dib looked up back at Tak, his face now worried. " What? What is it"? Tak looked around as if embaressed. " The baby...kicked today". Tak was suddenly in the air by Dib's arms as he shouted words of joy. " OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT! I can't believe it actually kicked. Oh man what do we name it? How about Bob? No that's too lame. How about Jas? Nah that's too fangirlish". Dib is suddenly shut up by Tak's lips. He relaxes and kisses her back. It's the perfect moment, so I'll screw it up.

The ship suddenly tilted, as if hit by something. Dib put Tak down and quickly raced out into the hallway. Halfway down he met up with Derek and the two took up the same stride. " Any idea what that was"? " Not a clue big head". " Head's not big. We'd better go and check what that was, it sounded like it was on the roof". The two nodded and proceded up the ladder. Dib poped open the shaft and drew a knife in preparation. He got out and looked around but could see nothing. " Where is it"? Derek asked as he got out too. " Don't know, but keep your eyes-". Suddenly a green blur slams into him and throws him forward. Dib swipes at the thing with his knife and it realeses him. He falls to the ground but get's up and looks up at his enemy. His eyes widen at the green skin. At first he thinks Zim, but notices that even though the creature only has one Attenae, it's female form. It's green eyes are squinted at him, and Dib can see a Q tattoed over the right one. The Irken is clad in a green Cloak. Dib stands up and holds his knife out towards the Irken. " Who are you"? He shouts out. The Irken growls and points at her right eye. " Well I'm the King that's for sure".

(Nymphus)

Funaki walked through the forest calmly. He carried a cane with him and listened to the birds chirp and the squirles converse of ways to destroy the humans. " Now now. You Squirells promised".

" Blast you old one! One day the squirells will rise up and destroy the humans"!

" Yeah whatever". He says as he continues walking. The sudden crack of twigs make his attention highten. " Too careless". He states as he throws his cane towards a pile of bushes. The bushes shake and a Chipmunk comes out. " Hmm"? He's too late to turn as Nymphus pops from the trees, Kendo Stick in hand, and strikes out at him. But Funaki suddenly has his cane back in hand and blocks Nymphus with it. " Very good. Use your opponets senses against them". He lowered the stick and Nymphus did the same. " Master,". Nymphus began. " I... think I should be going". Funaki's eyes widen at this. " What! But your training isn't done. What even makes you think your ready to leave"? Nymphus looks upword and squints. " I think...I'm needed somewhere". " Well, if you say so. Go on, get". Funaki turns and starts walking away. Nymphus drops his head, thinking he's insulted Funaki. " Oh and boy". Nymphus looks up to see a sword sheath thrown at him. He looks over the sword. It's black and has a small design of a dragon on it. " It's called Gemini Dragon. I think it fits you perfect". Nymphus looks up but see's Funaki gone. He looks back at the sword and smiles. " Perverted old man". " I HEARD THAT"!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of last chapter, but I have no reason for it. This chapter has some shoutouts hidden in it. For a certain lady if she finds them. Sorry Greg, none for you.


	13. ZOMG BAT ZOMBIES!

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

Dib and Derek stood side by side, their eyes watching the newly arrived Irken with carefull carefullness. " Who the fuck are you"?! Derek screamed, making Dib sweat drop at his frontness. The female Irken growled and pointed at her right eye, where a Q was tattoed onto. " Well I'm not the King that's for sure". Derek blinked then flipped her off. Dib gawked. " What the hell are you doing you idiot?! She could probably just be in need of assistance-". A lazer grazed over Dib's oversized head. Derek and Dib both turned to see the Irken with her Metal Legs out and aiming a gun at the two. "...Or she could just want to kill us...Run"! Dib screamed as he ducked out of the way of a shot. Derek on the other hand just stood there cooly. " Heheh, too easy". He then held his hand out to Dib. " Hand me the Gorgon so I can finish this". Dib blinked. " Um, Zim has it". Derek nearly jawdropped. " Are you & kidding me"! Derek jumped as another lazer was fired. " Great, now what"? Dib stood and readied himself to dodge anothe attack. " I don't know! I've never had to fight a girl before". " What about Gaz"? " That wasn't exactly fighting. That was more of her beating the shit out of me and me crying for Bigfoot to save me". Dib blinked and blushed. Derek just raised an eyebrow. " Kay', creepiness aside. Neither of us are going to be able to fight her are we? We're boned! Unless some plot device suddenly saves our asses".

Just then a hole was blown into the ship. Dib, Derek, and the Irken female all turned to look and see both Tak and Shade appear...in leather?! Derek drooled. " Wow, this plot device is hot". Dib just stuttered and looked away, fumbeling with his glasses. "T-Tak what are you doing"? Tak smirked lightly and tilted her head. " Just testing out the new battlesuits. Why? Is something _wrong_"? Dib just blushes as Tak pushes her chest up. " No". He squeeks. Then falls down. Derek eyes Shade, in leather. She blushes lightly which only makes her look even more hot! Derek finnaly develops an evil grin. " We're so keeping this outfit". He says as he suddenly appears behind Shade, reaching to grope her. Suddenly Tak's fist collides with his face, sending him flying. " We're here to beat the shit out of that bitch,". She says as she points to the Irken Female. " Not have a hump-fest". With that, Tak brings out her Metal Legs pop out of her Pak and Shade pulls out a Chainsaw. " Prepare to die Bitch". " Prepare to die...Fat ass". She replies. Dib and Derek both gasp in horror. Tak grins slightly and her good side just took a vacation. " It's gonna' be long and painfull". " Just like Dib's sex life". Derek pipes in. Silence is all that happens, then. " Just start the damn fight"!

(Gaz)

_Gaz groaned lightly as she lifted her head from her school desk. Wait, School Desk? She looked around and sure enough she was back in school. Her classmates all talking to eachother, telling the person next to them about what happened over the weekend. Gaz, on the other hand, was sitting by herself, alone. She looked around, searching for her brother or Zim. Outside the class door she caught a glimpse of green skin and jumped up, running towards the door._

_She wretched it open and looked down both ways of the hallway. She saw a rubbery foot turn a corner and she raced after it. " Zim"! She cried as she turned the corner. She gasped in surprise as she saw a door in front of her. Walking up slowly, she turned the knob and opened it. Inside was what appeared to be file cases. Millions of file cases. She walked up to one of them and opened it up. Immediately words started spewing out, everywhere they came. " He doesn't care". " He knows you don't love him". " You know you're only deluding yourself of the obvious". " Lier"! " Whore"! " Your father always hated the fact that mommy died because of you"!_

_" Shut up"! Gaz screamed as she shut the case closed. She fell to the floor, crying as she hugged her knees. " It's not true, it's not true". " Oh it's very true Gaz". She looked up and see's The Jack smiling over her. She scowls and jumps up to rip his throat out. Jack easily side steps and slams his foot upward into her stomach. Gaz coughs up blood as she hits one of the cases and falls to the floor. She tries to stand up but Jack's foot soon presses against her head. " Little bitch, you'll never escape the fact that, if you'd been born just a day later, mommy would still be here". Gaz cried then, her eyes opened and letting the tears out. As she thought about all the things that had been her fault, how everything was so screwed up because of her. " NOOOOOOOO"!_

(Nny)

_Nny looked at himself. He was in a pair of brightly coloured Overalls and wearing Power Ranger sneakers. " What the hell is going on"? He asked to a little kid beside him. The child turned, his eyes dark and empty. " It's the Barney/Jesus and Pals half hour funtime". Nny gasped. " NOOOOOOOOO"!_

(Zim)

_Zim crossed his legs as the visions of his failures, faults, and tragidies past him by. He paid little attention to them, instead focusing all his thoughts onto a tiny strand of thread that had come loose on his clothing. " I wonder how that happened? Maybe we were fighting that Jack person? Or maybe when I, ZIM!, and my little demon child were in the closet. Yes, that might explain the saliva stain on the upper-". Just then Zim caught a flash of steel and ducked himself just in time to see a knife go bye. Jack suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a pissed off look on his face. " What's so different about you?! He yelled, shaking the place with his voice. " You seem to be immune to all of this, like you don't care". Zim stood up slowly and brushed himself off. " Oh but I, ZIM!, do care you filthy mud ape. I simply don't allow myself to be seen at such a weak time". Jack glared at the now grinning Zim. Then he grinned himself. " Gaz broke much faster than you did". Zim's eyes widened and he ground his zipper like teeth. " You bastard. I'll gut you with a fucking butter knife if you harmed a hair on her head". Jack grinned wider. " Oh, maybe my footprint harmed more than a head on her head". Zim suddely charged forward, killing intent on his face. Jack swerved backwards and avoided each of Zim's attacks with ease._

_Suddenly Zim stopped and looked around, then smiled. Jack raised an eyebrow. " What"? He asked as Zim smiled. " Zim may be an organic species yes, but what you dont' know is that I, ZIM!, am only part organic". Jack widened his eyes as he started to catch on. " That's right you bastard. Computer! Eleminate Virus! Protocol 4B68Gama"! Before Jack could move, he was suddenly covered in a red shield of energy. Around him, the shields walls started to shrink, pushing him tighter against himself. Zim walked up to the shield and grinned. " When you fuck with me asswhipe, you get fucked youself". Jack glared as the shield gave a last push and Pop! _

_Zim turned and walked in a direction. Thinking of a door, he wasn't surprised when one poped up. Turning the knob, he found himself blinded by light._

Zim fell to his knees, panting from the escape of the dream world. He sat up slowly and looked around. Gaz and Nny were just now getting up as well, but much more slowly and painfully. In the corner Zim spotted Jack, his eyes wide opened and his mouth stuck in a yell pose. Zim stood and walked over to Gaz. When she spotted him she turned away slightly, as if ashamed. Zim didn't care and still embraced her. " Hey". He said into her hair. " Hey". She replied into his chest.

Nny shook his head, not from the romance, but from trying to get out the images of Barney making him sing. " So...evil".

(Derek)

Derek watched as Shade and Tak were thrown back from the force of the Female Irken named Queen. " Pathetic pieces of trash"! Queen screamed as she charged forward, aiming to strike at Shade. Derek immediately ran in front of her and sent Queen sailing back with a parry. The Irken landing easily on her feet and growled, preparing for another attack, when she stopped and stared in amazement above them. " Ace". She whisspered. Derek, Dib, Tak, and Shade turned thier heads upward, and all of them widened thier eyes. There, floating above thier heads with an emotionless expression on his face, was Nymphus. Nymphus landed on the ship slowly and crossed his arms. " Long time,". " No see". Derek finished as he turned fully towards his enemy. The two stared at eachother for a couple of seconds, then charged.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the lateness. Had to do some stuff that couldn't wait, but I worked on this every free chance I had. I am sad to say that one of my dear friends will be leaving for a while soon, but that's okay, I'll just work my ass off every chapter for that person. Also a note to Greg. CHEESE!


	14. Operation Save their asses

_Hey peeps, what's up? I know I was gone a while, but I have good reason. Finals. Yes they are a real bitch, and cause many of Americas top problems. Most noticiably it's Procrastination. But never fear, for I get Summer Vacation in just Two Weeks, so party time Bitches! Enjoy the Fic._

* * *

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Unknown Place(seriously I need to get this place named already))

Zim gulped as he looked over the ledge he was standing on and saw that it looked like it had no end. " Damnit". He whisspers as he turns his head. Slightly behind him Gaz and Nny were also shifting slowly along the edge. What had happened was that right after Gaz and Zim's happy romance scene(You're welcome), a door had opened up on the side of the Lab. Naturally being the leader and utterly without fear, Zim sent Nny in first. After discovering that the first person to enter the room was attacked by big boobed Russian chicks, Zim was pissed. Of course he hid this from Gaz, Irk forbid she notice. So they coninued their trek and came upon another door, Zim being the first to enter. Inside was a Poisonous Scorpion that always went for the ass. Twas not pretty. And that brings us to our current event, enjoy.

Zim edged slowly forward again, he could see a platform just to his right and he was going for it. Just one more step-. " Enough with the drama"! Zim shouted as he leapt forth and...landed. What? The thing was a foot away. You want crappy plots go read a ZADR fic. Anyways. " Haha! I, Zim!, have completed in landing safely upon the platform of...safety".

Gaz and Nny shook their heads and hopped on too, brushing themselves off in the process. Gaz looked around and noticed the room was bare from here on out. Actually she just assumed it was bare considering how freakin' dark it was. The Platform they were all standing on was pretty bare as well, except for the stick coming out with a red button that just begged to be pushed on the tip. Gaz bit her lip and walked over to it. " Wonder what this does". She pondered out loud. Nny walked over and shook his head. " Wouldn't touch it, no telling what this things gonna' do". Zim stepped forth and shoved Nny aside. " I, Zim!, say push it. Puny Earthling Nny is too cowardly to seek what lies beyond our eyes". Nny raised a brow. " Eh"? Zim shrugged. " Found it on the back of a Cereal Box". " Oh yeah what kind"? " Blooberry". " Oooh I like those". " Yeah. They have those little berry things that are just freakin' awsome and-". Gaz grabbed both Zim and Nny and promptly slammned their heads together. " Would you two shut the hell up! I'm trying to watch". Zim and Nny blinked. " Whatch what"? They said in unison, but were silinced as they too watched. Gaz had pressed the button, and shit was going down.

Lights had begun to turn on around them, lighting up certain parts of this huge place. Small capsules filled the sides of the walls, they were filled with green goo that was too thick to see what was inside them. Each capsule had a little timer above it, most were the same but some had numbers falling rapidly, getting close to zero. " I don't like the look of that". Nny said as he eyed the capsules. " It seems like they're Timers on top, and that whatevers inside these things are about ready to hatch". Zim and Gaz nodded, seeing the eerieness of it. Zim's Spider Legs popped out and Gaz produced two handguns, ready to whoop ass. As the lights came to an end, the trio could see a small throne about forty yards out from their spot. This wouldn't be odd, if not for the person sitting in the throne.

The person was male, Human it looked like. He had short white hair spiked up so that it curved backwards. One of his eyes was a deep blue, while the other was a Blood red. His skin was almost ghost white, and had slight scars on his chin and neck. He wore a Red robe with a big Black K on the front. Upon his back a large Lunar style Scythe could be seen. The man reamained seated as the group looked on at him. Then, a small control panel appeared by his side. Clicking a button on the panel, a walkway suddenly started forward towards them. When it reached the platform a click sound was heard, indictating a connection. Zim and Nny looked at eachother and nodded, they slowly treked forward. The man with the two different eyes stood slowly and walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. " So,". He said, his voice echoing all around. " You're the guys who're supposed save the world"?

Zim grinned, showing his Zipper teeth. " Nope, just me. Didn't think you guys would be worth the trouble. But old spiky here,". Zim jerked his thumb at Nny. " Tagged along for the ride". The man with the K on his chest nodded, then stopped. " The chances that you actually beat me are slim, but if you do could you give a message to someone for me"? Nny and Zim raised their eyebrows, but it was Gaz who spoke. " And who do we give this message to"? The man blinked. " My little sister, you probably know her as Shade".

(Shade)

Shade watched in awe as her boyfiend Derek and Nymphus duked it out. It wasn't the fight that was strange to her though, it was what Nymphus was doing. All throughout the fight, till the very beginning, Nymphus hadn't thrown a single punch. This of course, pissed Derek off.

Throwing a right, Derek started talking. " Alright what gives? Usually you'd have punched me through a wall or something by now. What happened, have a change of heart"? Nymphus flicked the punch away and dodged several more as he answered. " Acutally yeah, though you probably don't care, I'm here to help you find Gaz and Zim". Derek fliped up and struck out with a kick only to have it blocked and landed with a thump. " Actually I do, but the reason I'm still going at you is because of something entirely different". Nymphus jumped backwards and stood still. " Look, I was a different person in the past, and I did things that I'm not proud of". Derek cracked his neck and had a look of disbelief on his face. " Wounding Shade is not something I'm gonna' consider forgiving easily, in fact I'm not shure if you'll ever get pardoned for that, but if you get Shades forgiveness I'll consider it". Nymphus nodded and walked forward. " Understandable, I'll start by getting rid of her". He indictated Queen and suddenly appeared in front of the enemy Irken.

Queen blinked in surprise but held her ground. " What the fuck are you doing Ace, the Guide'll kill you if he finds out you've associated with them". Nymphus shook his head. " Q, you got one chance to leave here on your own, and if you don't I'll-". A fist to the face suddenly sent Nymphus soaring back, rolling to the ground. Queen growled in response. " You're nothing but a shadow of your former self, it's pathetic." She spit and suddenly smiled. " Maybe if I kill you I'll get to be the new Ace". He Spider Legs suddenly joined together in front of her, like a Prism. Static started flowing around the legs as Queen pushed buttons. " I'm not taking any chances, so here the Main Dish Bitch"! Energy started flowing towards the tip of the legs and a small ball was forming. Nymphus, standing up, grabbed his sword hilt and flashed forward. Three things happened next. One, Nymphus was suddenly behind Queen. Two, the energy had disappeared. And Three, Queens head went flying off into the ocean. The headless body of the previous Irken fell to the ground. Nymphus stood and wiped the blood off his sword then sheathed it. Turning he wasn't surprised to see cautious faces. Reaching into his pocket he produced a small Computer tracker thing and tossed it to Dib. " On there you'll find the cordinates to your sister and Zim, follow them to a T or it won't lead you anywhere". He started to turn when Tak suddenly put a gun to the back of his head. " Not so fast bastard. You think killing some bitch were could've done ourselves makes you all friendsies with us? Well fuck that, give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off"? Nymphus was silent for a second, then he turned his head slowly at Tak. " After we find your friends, I plan on killing both me and the Guide together, making sure he doesnt' come back". Tak looked surprised. " Why would you"? Nymphus looked sad for a moment, but then his normal face returned. " I have nothing else left in this world anymore, why shouldn't I"? With that he walked off and sat quitely on the side of the ship. Tak looked to Dib and Derek, both nodded, and she tugged on Shades sleeve. " Come on Casper, let's get thesse cordinates set". Shade nodded, and started following Tak. " I'm sorry". Nymphus shouted. It wasn't said who it was for, but everyone knew it was directed right at a certain Albino girl.


	15. The Truth

I'm back Bitches! After two months of Procrastination and total lazyness I'm back! Though this chapter is shorter, it explains more of what's going on. Prepare to see more awsomeness soon.

I don't own Invader Zim, but it would be awsome if I did!

(Unkown Place)

Zim and Gaz stared wide eyed at the news they had just recieved, but before they had time to ask questions, Shades brother attacked. He swung his Lunar Scythe at them both, but Nny was able to fling them both back by the cuff of their shirts and block off Shades brothers attack with his two blades a second later. The two pushed back and forth, trying to gain a lead. Nny felt sweat run down his cheek. " You got a name"? The man nodded. " It's King". " Well King, prepare to be dethroned"! Nny whipped his blades back, and then spun around, slicing at King. The blades dug deep within his body, even coming out the other end, and small droplets of blood came dripping out. " Gottcha'". Nny grinned, then frowned. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. Turning to Zim and Gaz he shouted. " Get back it's a-". BOOM! Kings body suddenly explodded, sending Nny flying off the to the side, and into the darkness.

Zim shielded Gaz from the blast, squinting his eyes as the dust clouds thinned. There, in the middle of it all, stood King. His robe was basically ripped all over, some of it on fire. King ripped the top part of his robe off, leaving only the bottom. " My special, it's quite a bang". Zim growled slightly as he stood. King held his hands up. " Hold it. You still haven't recieved my message". Gaz pushed off of Zim and brought out a Semi-Automatic, aiming it right at Kings face. " Well maybe you should've thought of that before you fucking killed Nny"! King just shrugged. " Sorry about that, but he's not really neede anymore, and what I have to tell you is better when less people hear it". Gaz shook with rage as she inched toward the trigger. Suddenly a gloved hand covered hers and slowly made her lower the gun. " Zim! What the hell are you doing"! Zim just stared forward, obvioulsy interested. " We have no choice Gaz, if we fight him he'll just explode. Let's find out some info first". Gaz scowled, but lowered the gun.

King grinned. " Alright where to start? Oh yeah. As you know my sister was working with a group that Nymphus had been in before meeting you right? Well that group was essentially the good guys". Zim and Gaz frowned. " But, they had Nymphus and-". King waved his hand. " He was a renegade. He was actually working for The Guide and was supposed to sabotage it from the inside. But then the group caught wind of you Zim". Zim blinked. " What? Why would they want me"? " Because Zim, you're the special one. You, out of Billions of other Irkens, were able denie orders from the Tallest, and you're able to live without your Pack". Gaz turned to Zim. " Zim"? Zim nodded, his head hung low. " I've been able to do it for a while. At first I thought I was just lucky, but what if he's saying is true, I think I'm-". " A new breed". King finished. " You're the new evolutionary jump for Irkens Zim. All the Knowledge, power, and Tech, with the ability to live without a Pack. Tak was actually considered one of these, but she's actually just a regular Irken that was able to grow". Gaz looked at Zim, then at King. " So what's the message for Shade"? King suddenly grew serious. " Tell her to get away from Derek. Something big's going down and she shouldn't be anywhere near him when it happens". Gaz and Zim blinked. " What's happening"? King drew his Scythe suddenly from out of the air. " Sorry, you'll have to beat for that info".

(Nymphus)

Nymphus had remained up on the roof of the ship, obviously knowing he wouldn't be welcome inside after everything he had done to them. And why should he? He'd been a horrible monster, nearly killed them, disected on Dib and tortured Shade. The last thing Nymphus expected from them. Hearing the roof hatch open up, he turned around, expecting to see Derek ready to yell him out. Instead, Nymphus saw Shade, with a tray of food. He stood up and watched as she stopped in front of him. A really awkard silence lasted for about a minute, then Shade sat the tray down. " It's um, Grilled Cheese. It's all we had". Nymphus looked down at the plate and nodded. " Thanks". He said. Shade turned to leave, then stopped. " Are you really sorry"? Nymphus nodded, his head lowered. Shade walked up to him, and hugged him. " Okay". She then skipped back to the hatch. Nymphus raised a brow, then sighed. " Humans". He shook his head and started to eat hihs lunch, all the while a Red Irken grinned from the side of the ship. " Yeah Derek, I totaly don't see you there". Nymphus said sarcastically. " DAMNIIT"!


	16. Discord Satellite

I would like everyon to know how Super sorry I am for this long delay. I really don't know why I do these things. I would like to thank anyone who had the frickin' patience to stick through it and have hope, I really would. Jas, Greg, thanks for always being the cool mother fuckers that you are. Now, enough gibber jabber. Onto the story!

* * *

---Unkown Location---

Zim dodged the oncoming slice from King, grabbing Gaz in the process and leapoing off the side of the platform. With a quick swipe of a hand, his rocket boosters came online and he and Gaz were floating in the air. "I, ZIM!, am getting really pissed off with this guy!" Gaz, who was currently loading up two Revolvers, nodded. "Let's just kill him. The sooner he's dead the sooner we can find Nny." Zim slightly twitiched his eye. "Oh right, Zim forgot about him." Lies.

King spun his scythe around while watching Zim and Gaz, a small smile on his face. "This isn't my favourite choice you know? If I had any say in matters like this I'd totally let you go. But, what are ya' gonna' do?" Gaz answered that question by fireing off a barrage of bullets into Kings torso. But the powerfull man just shrugged. "That tickled." The bullets began seeping out, clinking to the platform and soon teh bullet holes filled up. "But I think it's time you died." The Scythe suddenly stopped spining, and started to glow a Neon green color, a slight pulsing feeling coming off of it.

Gaz was about to unload a grenade of this fuckers ass, when Zim pulled them further away. "Zim! What the fuck are you doing?" Gaz looked up, but couldn't see Zims face or know what he was thinking, so she just had to go along with the ride. She looked back and saw King raise his Scythe, then slam it down, sending three sharp waves of green energy straight at them. Zim jerked quickly to the left, letting the waves tear up the side of a wall instead of his or Gaz's body. Stopping just short of the platform, Zim grinded his teeth roughly before coming to a decision. "Sorry my little Demon Seed, but this has to be done." Gaz blinked in confusion. "Zim what're you-oomph!" Gaz suddenly found herself in a deep kiss with her Alien lover, a tender one, full of love. Before Gaz could return it though, Zim quickly pulled out some sticky blue substance from his pack and stuck it to Gaz's back, then sticking her to the wall. "You can kill me later." Zim said as he flew back to the platform. Gaz struggled to get herself free, but the blue substance wouldn't give. "Damnit Zim!"

Zim landed 20 feet away from King, a pissed look on his face. "You said that you only wanted me, then let Gaz go." King simply shook his head, a smile on his face. "Sorry Zim, but she's got to go. The Guide says that if she's still alive, it'll give you hope or something. No hard feelings right?" Zim clenched his fists, his zipper like teeth being bared at King. "I'll fuckin' kill you before you touch her." Zims pack produced his spiderlegs, their sharp ended points cracking the platform slightly. King grinned even wider. "Thought you'd say that." He whipped the Scythe back, then slammed it down hard producing three more waves of energy. Zims spiderlegs reared back and shot out plasma beams of boiling hot energy, meeting the energy waves in a stand still. The Middle of the platform finally gave way, through all the punishment it had endured and collapsed, breaking off into tiny pieces as it fell into the darkness.

There was now a wide open gap between Zim and King. Both of the fighters stared at eachother from across their spots, each having only one goal on their mind. Win. Zims spiderlegs began to rear back again, preparing for another plasma blast, but King was quicker. The white haired man leapt into the air, faster than Zim could ever hope to, and then slammed back down, right in front of the Irken. Zims spiderlegs seemed to crack from the force of the landing, and he had been sent flying backwards, landing and almost falling off of the platform.

Gaz watched all of this with intense worry. The stupid idiot hadn't even given her enough room to aim a gun, but she'd work with what she was given. Bringing out a large Handgun, like something off of Dirty Harry, she fired three quick rapid shots into the back of Kings head. The bullets sped rapidly to their target, but seemed to slow and then eventually stop just short of their destination. A small static clung around King, making the bullets drop to the platform.

Zim cringed as he started to stand, then cried out as a boot connected with his face, sending out an arc of orange blood. "The Guide never said I had to keep you unharmed, just not dead." With that, King sent another kick at Zim, straight into his stomach. The Irken coughed up some more blood, staining his clothes and letting some drip out his mouth. King placed his foot on the Irkens head, a slight evil grin plastered on his face. "Any last words before I knock you out and then kill your girlfriend Zim?" Zim twitched his mouth, his eyes slightly glazed over. "...ck...ole..." King raised a brow. "What was that." "...black....ole...un..." King scratched his head. "What?" Zim grinned, his eyes now looking directly at King. "I said, black hole gun you stupide fucker." Zims hand shot upward, a small high tech gun in his head aimed right at Kings head. "Bang." Zim pulled the trigger, sending out a small black sphered that enveloped Kings head and then began pulling the rest of his body in it. His screams were loud and short, then there was nothing but silence.

Zim groaned as he sat up and clutched his stomach. Looking back over at Gaz, he pressed a small button on his wrist and soon she was released from the substance and fell smoothly to the ground. Rushing over to Zim, she nealt beside him and had a mixed look of anger and happiness. "You idiot! Don't ever do something so idiotic again you hear me? My god you're an idiot. What the hell did you do to that guy anyways?" She looked around, noticing that not a single trace of King was left. Zim spat out some blood before leaning against Gaz. "It was a simple black hole gun, made to trap any one object in a neverending abyss of emptiness." Gaz looked impressed. Such a thing sounded way too kickass for Zim to actually have. "Whatever, when we get home you're in so much trouble." She carressed his antenae slightly, getting a purr out of him. "Zim hopes it's the naughty kind of trouble." "It always is." She replied with a smile. Both continued this for a while, until Zim got a confused look on his face. "I've got the strangest feeling we're forgetting something though?"

---------Nny---------

"Why hasn't anyone come for me yet?" Nny cried out as he hung by his jacket tail on a spike in the wall. He was slightly rotating and it was begginning to make him sick. He had tried to get himself free but found he couldn't reach his amrs to get himself unstuck, and there was no way in hell he was leaving his jacket. He'd just wait for Zim or Gaz to save him, they were probably on their way. Probably.

----Derek and the Gang----

Derek yawned as he sat on top of the spaceship, finding that the whole waiting part before the battle was always the most lame. To his left Nymphus stood, swinging his new sword a bit, practicing before the inevitable fray. Derek raised a brow as he watched the man he had once hated with a deep passion perform a tricky manuever. "So Nymphus, mind if I ask you a question?" "You already did." The sword weilding man replied as he slashed through the air. Derek rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, funny. But serously, I got a question." Nymphus sighed, then turned to wards Derek. "What?" Derek grinned, showing his zipper like teeth. His tail was swerving slightly in the wind. "Okay, so I get the whole "I'm sorry let me help you kick ass thing.", but what's up with the new outfit man?" Nymphus blinked, looking down at his current outfit. He was wearing a sleeveless Gorillaz shirt, with a picture of Murdoc on the front weilding a cleaver, a pair of new Camo pants, Black and white, and a pair of sandals he had kept from his training with master Funaki. "What do you mean?" Nymphus asked, a slight tone of anger in his voice. Derek raised his hands in defense, not wanting a confrontation yet. "Just chill dude. All I'm saying is you look a little odd in those clothes. What are you, like 30 or 40?" "I'm 27." Nymphus said blankly, his eyes squinted. Derek gulped. "Yeesh, time has not been kind to you." Nymphus laughed, making it sound harsh. "Right, and running around wearing only a pair of torn jeans and no shirt is really stylish?" Derek stood up, insulted deeply. "Hey it's not my fault, everytime I use the GORGON my outfit gets torn. And at least I don't wear a frickin' Murdoc shirt." Nymphus frowned. "What the fuck is wrong with Murdoc?" Derek waved his hand. "Please, he's a stereotypical asshole, now 2D on the other hand, there's a mother fucker who's got originality. Have you ever listened to Feel Good Inc."

The arguement was getting out of hand, so out of hand that Dib had to come out on top of the ship. "Hey guys." Both Nymphus and Derek turned to look at Dib, seeing the worried look on his face. "We just got confirmation that we're nearing the location of Zim and Gaz, so stop fucking around and get ready." Derek rolled his eyes. "Geez man, chill out. Now that Nymphus is out of the way and on our side there's nothing to worry about." Dib wasn't so convinced. "Even if Nymphus is working with us, which I still have doubts, I don't think we should underestimate the situation."

"There's actually something you should know." Nymphus said, having a slightly worried look on his face. "It involves your powers." He said looking at Dib. The brainy teen frowned. "What about them?" "You got them from the same person that was talking to Derek right?" Dib nodded, letting Derek have a confused moment. "That person is....the same guy we're heading after." Dib blinked, then frowned. "What? You expect me to believe that the guy who gave me the powers to be able to kick your ass is the same guy that stole Zim and Gaz?" Nymphus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Listen, it was just a trick to get you all under a sense of safety, and right now you have to listen to me or-." "Or what?!" Dib screamed, hate blazing in his eyes. "You'll put me on an operating table and cut me open like you did last time. You know what, fuck you Nymphus, and fuck everything you just said." With that Dib strutted back to the hatch and jumped down, back into the ship.

Nymphus sighed, and Derek blinked at him. "Dude, you need to work on your people skills."


End file.
